ENTRE EL ODIO Y EL DESEO
by johana-chan
Summary: la historia es una adaptación del el libro con el mismo nombre de la autora Tessa Radley, como podría odiar tanto a una mujer interesada que solo vive para la avaricia te despreció Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES SON DE PROPIEDA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

LA HISTORIA "ENTRE EL DESEO Y EL ODIO" ES ORIGINAL DE LA ESCRITORA TESSA RADLEY

USADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO

CAPITULO 1

¿Cómo podía haberse torcido todo de aquella manera?

Sakura Haruno se ródeo el estómago con los brazos. Si al menos pudiese dejar de pensar en ello quizás se le pasaría la horrible sensación de náuseas que tenía. El tormento casi terminado se dijo; había organizado la boda tal y como le habían pedido, y la noche anterior le habían entregado un cheque en pago por sus servicios.

La noche anterior… Aquel beso… No, no debía pensar en la noche anterior.

Paseó la mirada por las mesas del elegante salón del hotel San Lorenzo donde se estaba celebrando el banquete. En circunstancias normales habría sentido satisfacción y orgullo ante un trabajo bien hecho como aquél. En esa ocasión, en cambio, el que todo estuviese perfecto y que se hubiese cuidado con esmero cada detalle no significaba nada para ella.

El banquete había terminado y los recién casados, que acababan de salir a la pista de baile giraban ya al compás del vals del Denubio Azul.

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en Sasuke. Su ascendencia griega se hacía evidente en su cabello negro y su piel morena… además de en la cabezonería y la altivez que los caracterizaban.

-Mi hijo es un tonto.

Al oír a su lado la voz de Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke y viuda del magnate Fugaku Uchiha, Sakura giró el rostro y sonrío.

-Que no te oiga él decir eso.

-Y tú… Por amor de Dios, Sakura; ¿tenías que vestirte de rojo? Es como agitar un capote

delante de un toro – añadió Mikoto con un suspiro-. Ese vestido hará que la gente hable

más aún.

-Que hablen. Al menos no pueden acusarme de querer quitarle protagonismo a la novia

porque no llevo un vestido de blanco.

-Es que deberías de ser tú la que fuese hoy de blanco. Habrías sido una novia preciosa. Si

Fugaku aun viviese, tal habría conseguido hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke.

Sakura la miró, desconcertada.

-Mikoto…

-¿Qué?, es la verdad; este matrimonio es un error, pero ya es demasiado tarde para

rectificarlo. Mi hijo ha tomado una decisión equivocada y tendrá que afrontar las

consecuencias – dijo la mujer antes de alejarse.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada antes de girar la cabeza de nuevo hacia la pista de baile para encontrase con Sasuke besando a la novia en la frente. Sakura frunció el entrecejo, segura de que había escogido ese momento a propósito. Sasuke no era dado a las muestras de afecto en público.

No podía soportarlo. Quería que aquello acabara, salir de allí, poder seguir con su vida y olvidar, porque sólo el paso del tiempo podría borrar de su boca el amargo sabor de la traición.

-¿lista, Sakura?; ahora nos toca a nosotros.

La voz de Itachi, hermano del novio y padrino, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Perdóname, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-Deja de preocuparte, mujer – le dijo él-; está todo perfecto: las flores, el menú, la tarta, el vestido de novia… Todas las mujeres que han venido a la boda querrán que les organices la suya también.

¡Si Itachi supiera lo mucho que había sufrido organizando aquélla! Oh, Dios, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida la noche anterior como para…?

-Venga, vamos a bailar- le insistió Itachi, tirándole de la mano.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-No suelo bailar en las bodas que he organizado.

Sasuke miró en su dirección en ese momento, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver el desdén que se reflejaba en ellos.

Itachi, ignorante de esa angustia que la atenazaba, se rio con suavidad

-Nada de excusas. Esta noche no estás trabajando y además es la tradición que los novios abran el baile y les sigan el padrino y la madrina. Mira; está todo el mundo esperando.

Sakura miró alrededor y vio que tenía razón. Los demás invitados se habían acercado también a la pista de baile y algunos los observaban expectantes.

Sakura se llevó una mano al colgante de ópalo que pendía de su cuello, un gesto inconsciente que hacia siempre que se sentía insegura.

Sasuke volvió a posar sus ojos en ella antes de bajar de nuevo la vista hacia la novia, Hinata su mejor amiga. Fue sólo un instante, pero una vez más el desdén que sentía hacia ella se hizo evidente en sus ojos negros.

Sakura alzó la barbilla, se agarró del brazo que Itachi le ofrecía, obligándose a sonreír, y dejó que la condujera al centro de la pista. Al diablo con Sasuke. Bailaría y hasta reiría; no iba a dejar que viese lo dolida que estaba; lo desgraciada que se sentía. Sasuke nunca sabría lo que le había costado organizar aquella boda, ayudar a Hinata a escoger la música, las flores, el diseño del vestido…, ni lo humillada que se había sentido cuando había seguido a su amiga hasta el altar.

Tampoco se sabría jamás de la desesperación que la había invadido cuando el sacerdote los había declarado marido y mujer, ni las lágrimas que había reprimido a duras penas cuando habían salido de la iglesia entre las felicitaciones de los invitados.

Sakura nunca podría olvidar la palidez del rostro de su amiga, ni tampoco la mirada triunfal y vengativa que le había lanzado Sasuke al pasar junto a ella, como diciéndole: «No hay nada que puedas hacer».

Por eso bailaría y se comportaría como si no le importase nada. Nadie sabría la agonía por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Únicamente verían en ella a la mujer atrevida e independiente por la que todo el mundo la tenía.

–Oye, hermano, ahora me toca a mí bailar con la novia.

Al oír a Itachi decir aquello Sakura se vio cruelmente arrancada del vacío en que su mente se había refugiado para aturdir sus emociones. Itachi se apartó de ella y se encontró frente a su némesis, frente al hombre del que jamás podría escapar.

Únicamente el puente aplastado de la nariz, que le habían roto más de una vez, estropeaba la belleza clásica de su rostro y desentonaba con los perfectos labios y los elevados pómulos. Era un rostro rudo pero también sensual, como el de un corsario.

Sakura se volvió desesperada hacia su hermano. –Itachi...

Pero Itachi se alejaba ya, girando con Hinata, y Sakura se quedó allí parada, negándose a mirar a Sasuke y con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza contra las costillas.

-¿Así que ahora estás tratando de seducir a mi hermano? ¿Otro intento de hacerte con la

fortuna de mi familia? –le preguntó Sasuke con cinismo.

Sakura se volvió y lo encontró mirándola con los ojos entornados. ¿Con qué derecho se creía para juzgarla? Apenas la conocía y no se había tomado siquiera la molestia de intentar conocerla.

–Vete al infierno, Sasuke

Iba a girarse sobre los talones para alejarse, pero él la agarró por el codo.

–Ah, no. No te va a ser tan fácil; no voy a consentir que montes una escena dejándome

plantado en medio de la pista. No voy a dejar que me ridiculices.

Sakura trató de zafarse, pero los dedos de Sasuke no hicieron sino apretar con más fuerza. No quería bailar con él, encontrarse atrapada entre sus brazos. ¡No!

Debió pronunciar su negativa en voz alta sin darse cuenta, porque Sasuke apretó los labios en una fina línea y masculló un «sí» entre dientes antes de atraerla hacia sí.

–Bailarás conmigo quieras o no –le dijo, agarrándola por la cintura–. Por una vez en tu

egoísta vida harás algo por otra persona. No voy a permitir que le estropees el día a

Hinata.

Sakura rio con amargura para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podía hablar de que fuera a estropearle el día a su amiga cuando él acabaría destruyéndola? La pobre Hina... Era para ella como una hermana, además de su mejor amiga y su socia... o lo había sido hasta la noche anterior cuando, tras el último ensayo de la boda, le había entregado un papel firmado por el cual le cedía su parte de Dream Occasions, la pequeña empresa de organización de eventos que ambas habían construido. ¿Y por qué? Porque Sasuke se lo había exigido.

El amo y señor le había dejado bien claro que quería que rompiese todos los lazos con ella, y Hina había obedecido. Sakura se había sentido furiosa, pero también traicionada aunque comprendía por qué su amiga había capitulado y hasta por qué había querido convertirse en la esposa de Sasuke, aun cuando no era en absoluto el hombre que le convenía.

No, Hina jamás debería haber aceptado su proposición de matrimonio, pero... ¿cómo podría haberse negado? Hina ansiaba seguridad, igual que le había ocurrido a ella tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, aunque se encontraba en la misma situación que la típica protagonista de esas películas del cine mudo atada a la vía del tren, Hina era incapaz de ver el peligro que se cernía sobre ella. Lo único que veía era la fortaleza de Sasuke, su poder y su fortuna.

No se daba cuenta de que Sasuke tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte; la dominaría. Hina nunca se enfrentaría a él, y Sakura temía que se fuese apocando hasta no tener ya voluntad propia. Por eso la noche anterior había decidido hacer algo al respecto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que había ocurrido. Mientras viviese jamás olvidaría lo furioso que se había puesto Sasuke, su desprecio... Después había intentado mitigar con el alcohol el dolor que aquello le había causado, pero ni una botella entera de vino habría podido aliviarlo ni hacerle olvidar lo que le había costado esa actuación desesperada.

–Hina–murmuró cuando la mano de Sasuke se cerró sobre la suya y comenzaron a bailar.

Él la miró ceñudo, sin comprender.

–Es así como le gusta que la llamen. ¿O acaso no te lo ha dicho? –le espetó Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño aún más, y de pronto, por algún motivo, Sakura se sintió también más consciente del calor de su mano en su cintura, de la íntima presión de su palma contra la suya, del olor de su colonia.

–Su nombre es Hinata–replicó él–; y es bonito. ¿Qué puede haber más hermoso que su

felicidad? Ese diminutivo absurdo no significa nada.

–Pero ella siempre ha odiado su nombre; no quiere que nadie la llame así –insistió

Sakura–. ¿Acaso no vas a respetar sus deseos?

Aquel nombre le recordaba a Hina su infancia, una infancia desgraciada, y a la niña tímida que había sido. Las dos habían sido adoptadas por la misma familia, y aunque no las habían tratado mal, se habían preocupado siempre más por sus propias hijas, habían sido muy estrictos con ellas y no les habían dado cariño.

Difícilmente podía explicarle aquello a Sasuke. Además, Hina ya era mayorcita y podía cuidar de sí misma, se recordó. Era ella quien tenía que decidir qué decirle o no a su marido.

Sasuke pareció quedarse aturdido un instante, pero luego apretó la mandíbula y le contestó:

–No es asunto tuyo cómo llame o deje de llamar a mi esposa. Lo único que te estoy

pidiendo es que no le arruines el día.

«Mi esposa»... Sakura volvió a sentir una punzada, pero se obligó a dejar el dolor a un lado. Luego habría tiempo para llorar, cuando aquel horrible día hubiese acabado y no estuviese rodeada de gente.

– ¿Cómo podría arruinarlo? –Replicó–; Itachi me ha dicho que está todo perfecto: las

flores, el vestido, la tarta...

Una vez más, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

–Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Es tu habilidad para causar problemas lo que me

preocupa.

Si la conociera, sabría que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Hina, que a pesar de lo traicionada que se sentía no le tiraría de los pelos delante de los demás invitados ni nada parecido. Sin embargo, quizá debería pincharlo un poco, sólo por fastidiarlo. Se lo merecía.

–Por favor, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de mí, Sasuke? –murmuró con una sonrisa de

vampiresa.

–Y no quiero verte mariposeando alrededor de Itachi; aléjate de él.

Sakura no contestó. Antes de conocerlo había oído hablar mucho de él: de su brillantez para los negocios, de su inteligencia, de lo guapo que era... Sin embargo jamás habría imaginado la fuerte atracción que había sentido hacia él desde el primer momento. Se habían conocido en una boda que Hina y ella habían organizado para un colega de Sasuke, y había quedado fascinada por él.

Se había comportado de un modo caballeroso, atento..., incluso había mostrado un cierto interés, o eso le había parecido a ella. Cuando se enteró de cuál era su nombre y de que era la viuda de Kakashi Haruno, su actitud hacia ella cambió por completo. La miró con desdén, y luego se alejó para ir a felicitar al novio. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese desprecio, ella ya había caído bajo su embrujo.

Después de ese primer encuentro, desesperada por volver a verlo, Sakura había llegado a recurrir a personas que había conocido a través de Kakashi para conseguir que la invitasen a eventos a los que sabía que él iba a acudir. Necesitaba saber si aquella conexión que había sentido entre ellos en un primer momento, había sido sólo un espejismo. Su obstinación la había llevado a insistir e insistir, tropezando una y otra vez con un muro de piedra, hasta que finalmente había comprendido que esa atracción que había creído mutua no lo era.

Incluso en ese momento, mientras bailaba con ella, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba tenso, y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto distante de la sala. Estaba ignorándola por completo.

¡Y pensar que el día en que lo había conocido había creído que ese encuentro había sido algo predestinado! Teniendo en cuenta que el destino no la había tratado precisamente con amabilidad, había sido una ilusa al creer que por una vez se había puesto de su parte.

De hecho, aquel último revés del destino, el que Sasuke se hubiese fijado en Hina y le hubiese pedido que se casase con él, no habría podido ser más cruel ni más inesperado. Ni siquiera tenía sentido que se lamentase por ello porque no había nada que pudiese hacer. La noche anterior le había quedado muy claro.

Oh, Dios, la noche anterior... Lanzó una mirada furtiva a los labios apretados de Sasuke, y recordó cómo la había besado, cómo... « ¡No!, ¡no pienses en eso!».

–Tanto Itachi como tú bailáis muy bien; ¿recibisteis lecciones de niños? –le preguntó en

un intento por apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

–Te he dicho que te olvides de Itachi–masculló Sasuke–. Mantente alejada de él; es

demasiado joven.

Sakura sintió que una profunda irritación se apoderaba de ella. ¿Cómo era aquello que le había dicho antes?, ¿qué le preocupaba su habilidad para causar problemas? Tarareando el estribillo del vals se frotó contra él con toda la intención, pero Sasuke le quitó la mano de la cintura y la agarró por el hombro para mantenerla a distancia.

– ¡Por amor de Dios, estate quieta! –le siseó furioso entre dientes.

La sonrisa burlona que se había dibujado en los labios de Sakura se desvaneció al instante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?; ¿qué estaba intentando demostrar? Sasuke tenía razón; aquello no estaba bien. No importaba cuánto daño le hubiese hecho, cuánto se mereciese que lo castigase... no podía hacerle aquello a Hina en el día de su boda. Además, no merecía la pena que, por una venganza que tan poca satisfacción le iba a reportar, perdiese lo único que le quedaba: el respeto por sí misma.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna razón por la cual no debiese pincharlo un poco más.

–Itachi tiene veintisiete años; tres más que yo. Yo diría que tiene la edad perfecta para

mí.

–Escúchame –masculló Sasuke, como si se le estuviese agotando la paciencia–, en lo que

a experiencia se refiere mi hermano está a años luz de una mujer como tú.

Aquello le dolió a Sakura.

–Tú no sabes nada de mí –murmuró, bajando la vista–. Nunca te has tomado ningún

Interés por averiguar la verdad sobre mí.

Sasuke resopló.

– ¿Qué verdad? –le espetó–. ¿Qué te casaste con Kakashi Haruno por su fortuna y que

cuando se quedó sin un centavo lo empujaste al suicidio?

Sakura alzó el rostro.

–Nadie hasta ahora se había atrevido a decirme eso a la cara –le dijo–, y no te tenía por la

clase de persona que da crédito a las habladurías.

La música se volvió más rápida con los últimos compases.

–Y no lo soy, pero mi opinión de ti no se basa sólo en habladurías; ¿o acaso tienes

amnesia? –replicó él, acercando su rostro al de ella y mirándola con frialdad–. Sé

exactamente lo que eres; eres esa clase de mujer que besa al prometido de su mejor

amiga, que le suplica que...

– ¡Cállate!

Sasuke hizo un giro brusco para apartarlos de una pareja que pasaba cerca y evitar que pudieran oírlo.

–Conozco a las de tu calaña; lo que pasó anoche... Sakura se puso tensa y se paró en seco.

–He dicho que te calles –masculló–, ¿o quieres que monte esa escena que tanto temes

que monte, y que le estropee el día a Hina?

Sasuke la miró con desprecio y se apartó de ella, como si temiera que fuese a contagiarle algo.

–No sé cómo pude... –murmuró–. Debo de estar loco.

No, era ella la que estaba loca. Sasuke estaba casado; haría bien en recordarlo. Se giró sobre los talones y se alejó, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

 _Casi cuatro años después_

El martes no tuvo un buen comienzo. Sakura debía de haber apagado el despertador y haberse quedado dormida otra vez, y para cuando Naruto la despertó, apretándole las mejillas con sus deditos regordetes, el sol estaba ya en lo alto del firmamento.

El día anterior lo había llevado al médico por el dolor de oídos que había estado teniendo desde el fin de semana. La noche anterior había llorado un poco antes de quedarse dormido, y se había quedado con él por si se despertaba, pero parecía que había pasado la noche sin molestias.

Mientras lo vestía para llevarlo a casa de Chiyo, la mujer que lo cuidaba cuando ella estaba trabajando, Sakura se propuso firmemente tomarse la tarde libre para pasarla con él. Naruto protestó un poco, como todas las mañanas, pero Sakura no podía llevárselo con ella a la tienda.

Durante el corto trayecto en coche se repitió una vez más que Naruto no podría estar en mejores manos que con Chiyo, que había sido enfermera, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose culpable por no poder dedicarle a su pequeño todo el tiempo que le gustaría.

Cuando llegaron, Chiyo, que vio la cara enfurruñada del niño, lo tomó en brazos y le prometió que si se tomaba su vaso de leche con cereales y la macedonia de frutas que le había preparado, verían juntos una película de dibujos animados que había alquilado. La carita de Naruto se iluminó al instante, y después de que Sakura le hubiera dado a Chiyo su medicina, la mujer, a quien no se le escapaba una, escrutó su rostro un instante y le dijo:

–Deja de preocuparte, Sakura; haces todo lo que puedes. Además Naruto ya no es un bebé y sabe que su mamá tiene que trabajar, ¿verdad, cariño? –Dijo, acariciando los rizos negros del pequeño–. Anda, vete tranquila. Y no te olvides de traerme unos bombones, de ésos que tanto me gustan –añadió con un guiño.

–Lo recordaré –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Cuando llegó a Chocolatique, la pequeña cafetería-repostería donde trabajaba, iba de mejor humor gracias a Chiyo, pero al entrar y ver a Sasuke Uchiha sentado en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta, se sintió palidecer y se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué habría ido a hacer allí, a Tohunga, a cientos de kilómetros de Auckland? El corazón le dio un vuelco a la joven.

Aunque llena de aprehensión, se obligó a ir hasta donde estaba, y con la boca repentinamente seca le preguntó:

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Una de las pocas virtudes que recuerdo que tuvieras, Sakura, era tu refinamiento. ¿Acaso te ha hecho olvidar los buenos modales el vivir aquí, en este lugar en medio de ninguna parte? –Le dijo él con sarcasmo–. Hay un asunto del que necesito hablar contigo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la joven.

– ¿Conmigo?

¿Significaba aquello que había llegado finalmente el día que tanto había temido que llegase durante los últimos tres años?

Sasuke señaló el sillón de mimbre vacío frente a él.

– ¿Acaso ves a alguien más?

Sakura escrutó sus duras facciones, pero la expresión de su rostro no dejaba entrever lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Su voz sonó tensa, nerviosa, y de inmediato Sakura deseó haber contenido su lengua. «No te dejes arrastrar por el pánico», se dijo. «Mantente tranquila; no dejes que note tu miedo».

Sasuke recorrió su figura lentamente con la mirada, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le insistió ella al ver que no contestaba.

La tienda estaba tan llena, que no había una sola mesa libre, pero a pesar del murmullo de conversaciones, la presencia de Sasuke era tan abrumadora que Sakura se sentía como si no hubiese allí nadie más que ellos dos.

Tenten, su ayudante, que estaba atendiendo a los clientes que aguardaban su turno frente al mostrador e ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo y quién era aquel hombre, le lanzó una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Sakura se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

–Sakura...

La profunda voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas la hizo estremecer por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto sobre ella?

Una simple palabra, y todo su ser reaccionaba como un gato, arqueándose de placer ante las caricias de su amo. No, no era su mascota; era dueña de sí misma; Sasuke Uchiha no tenía ningún poder sobre ella; ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Para demostrárselo, Sakura adoptó una postura relajada, apoyando los antebrazos sobre el respaldo del sillón vacío frente a él, y le sonrió con fingida despreocupación.

–Si te apetece desayunar, te recomiendo nuestros...

–No quiero tomar nada más –la cortó él bruscamente.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le tendió un papel doblado. Sakura frunció el entrecejo pero lo tomó, y al abrirlo la invadió una sensación de déjà vu _._ Era un cheque, y la cifra escrita en él tenía una cantidad obscena de ceros.

–Un café y un trozo de bizcocho no cuestan tanto –le dijo con sorna, señalando la taza vacía y el plato con miguitas frente a él.

–Ese cheque no es un pago por tus servicios, Sakura –contestó él–. Y no, lo de «tus servicios» no tiene doble sentido; las mujeres avariciosas como tú no me excitan.

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron de indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarla de esa manera cuando no sabía nada de ella?

Furiosa, rodeó el sillón de mimbre y le tendió el cheque para devolvérselo.

–Quédate tu maldito dinero y lárgate de aquí.

Sasuke lo tomó y lo colocó boca arriba, con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa.

–No voy a irme todavía, Sakura; ahora es cuando empieza la negociación –le dijo con una sonrisa impertinente–. Vamos, no creo que te hagan ofertas como ésta todos los días.

–Márchate ahora mismo –le ordenó ella de nuevo entre dientes–. No soy una prostituta.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola sin parpadear.

–Ya te he dicho que me estás malinterpretando; no tienes nada que pueda interesarme –le contestó, mirándola con insolencia de arriba abajo.

El fino vestido de algodón que se había puesto aquella mañana porque hacía calor, la hizo sentirse desnuda de repente, bajo la intensa mirada de Sasuke, que se detuvo un momento en sus senos y luego en la curva de sus caderas. Sin embargo no había deseo en sus ojos; sólo desprecio. Incómoda, volvió a colocarse detrás del sillón para que éste volviera a formar una barrera entre ellos.

– ¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para meterte conmigo y humillarme? –le preguntó.

Sasuke se irguió en el asiento.

–He venido porque le prometí a mi madre...

– ¿Tu madre? –lo interrumpió ella, profundamente aliviada de que no se tratara de lo que había temido.

Él la miró, irritado.

–Sí, mi madre, que por algún motivo que no alcanzo a imaginar, te tiene aprecio.

–Yo también la aprecio a ella –respondió Sakura–. Tiene estilo, buen gusto, y no es tan prejuiciosa como otros –añadió, sonriendo victoriosa al ver relampaguear sus ojos negros.

–Itachi va a casarse –continuó Sasuke a pesar de todo–, y mi madre quiere que te encargues tú de organizar la boda.

–Ya no me dedico a eso –le contestó Sakura sin andarse con rodeos.

Los ojos de Sasuke centellearon de irritación.

–Sí, ya lo veo; ahora regentas una pequeña tienda de dulces –murmuró, haciendo que sonara como si fuese un negocio de poca monta.

Sakura ignoró la pulla.

– ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que me llamó ella, hará unos quince días, para pedirme que me hiciera cargo de la boda?

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza.

–Pues si te lo ha dicho, te habrá dicho también que le contesté que tengo un negocio que atender, esta... «Pequeña tienda de dulces» como tú la has llamado –le dijo Sakura–. No puedo despreocuparme y marcharme... aunque quisiera hacerlo –añadió para dejarle claro que no tenía la menor intención de ello–. Estoy segura de que tu madre, que es una mujer más que capaz, podrá organizar la boda sin problemas.

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó repentinamente sombría.

–No, ella no puede hacerse cargo; ha sufrido un ataque al corazón.

– ¿Un ataque? –repitió Sakura llevándose una mano al pecho y acercándose a él–. Oh, Dios mío... ¿Cuándo? Espero que se encuentre bien.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

–Es un detalle por tu parte el preocuparte por ella... aunque tus buenos deseos lleguen con dos años de retraso.

– ¿Dos años? No lo sabía; no tenía ni idea.

– ¿Y por qué habrías de saberlo? –le espetó Sasuke–. No estás precisamente entre las amistades íntimas de la familia. Si no fuera por mi madre, no estaría aquí ahora; no quería volver a verte ni a hablar contigo; tú destruiste...

De pronto se quedó callado y apartó la mirada.

Sakura apretó los puños, conteniendo la rabia que sentía, y se mordió el labio para impedir que escapara de su boca la explicación que no podía darle.

–Sasuke... –murmuró finalmente.

Él se volvió y, aunque la ira no había desaparecido de su rostro, se encogió de hombros.

–Al diablo; ahora ya da igual. Lo que importa es el presente –dijo con aspereza–. Mi madre se ve incapaz de organizar la boda ella sola por su delicado estado de su salud.

– ¿Y por qué no deja que se ocupe la familia de la novia?

–Ino, la prometida deItachi, dice que no sabría cómo organizar un evento de esa magnitud ni quiere hacerlo. Si por ella fuera, se habrían casado por lo civil. Y en cuanto a su familia... viven en Grecia, y no vendrán a Nueva Zelanda hasta unos días antes de la boda... así que con ellos no contamos. Por eso mi madre quiere que te encargues tú.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

–Mira, Sasuke, lo siento mucho, pero...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

–Ahórrate las disculpas –la cortó él, mirándola irritado–. Sé de sobra que no lo sientes en absoluto y como te he dicho, si no fuera por mi madre, no habría venido a pedirte esto. Te pagaré una cantidad mayor que ésa si es necesario –añadió, señalándole el cheque que había dejado sobre la mesa–. Así podrás contratar a alguien que se haga cargo de tu negocio mientras estés fuera.

Si supiera lo equivocado que estaba... Al contrario de lo que pensaba, el dinero no era algo que le hubiese interesado jamás.

–No quiero tu dinero.

– ¿Qué, no te hace falta porque ya tienes a algún ingenuo al que le estás sacando hasta el último centavo?

Sakura no pudo evitar echarse a reír de pura incredulidad, pero Sasuke debió de pensar que estaba riéndose de él, porque se levantó como un resorte y, agarrándola por los hombros, le dijo entre dientes:

– ¡Maldita seas!

El olor de su colonia la envolvió, y por un instante Sasuke se quedó mirándola a los ojos y el aire pareció cargarse de electricidad, pero de pronto quitó las manos de sus hombros y las dejó caer como si no pudiese soportar siquiera tocarla, y maldijo en griego.

–Debo de estar loco –masculló.

Le lanzó una mirada que rezumaba resentimiento, y volvió a sentarse, pasándose una mano por el cabello y resoplando de frustración.

El triunfo vengativo que había sentido Sakura se desinfló como un globo. Miró en derredor, preocupada porque alguien pudiera haber estado observándolos, pero parecía que el arranque de furia de Sasuke no había atraído la atención de nadie.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se sentó en el sillón vacío frente a él.

Oculta por las orejas del sillón y por las anchas hojas de las palmeras que los separaban de la mesa contigua, Sakura se sintió de pronto como si hubiesen sido transportados a un mundo en el que sólo estaban ellos dos y esa incómoda tensión que casi podía mascarse en el ambiente.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante con los puños apretados.

–Sakura, mi madre necesita tu ayuda; te lo ruego. Por favor.

Aunque Sakura sabía lo mucho que Sasuke detestaba tener que pedir algo, no le causó satisfacción alguna verlo suplicar, sino más bien lástima. Mikoto también era una mujer orgullosa, y debía verdaderamente sentirse muy debilitada como para decirle a su hijo que le insistiera una segunda vez.

Sin embargo, por mucha pena que le dieran, sencillamente no podía hacerlo; tenía que pensar en Naruto, en lo que podría ocurrir.

–Sasuke, yo... no... No puedo.

– ¿Que no puedes? –Repitió él con palpable desprecio–. Di más bien que no quieres. Sabía que podías ser retorcida, Sakura, pero no vengativa, y es extraño, porque creía que en este juego del ratón y el gato el que buscaba venganza era yo.

Sakura alzó la barbilla.

– ¿Estás amenazándome, Sasuke?, porque si es eso lo que estás haciendo, no pienso seguir escuchándote. Márchate, por favor.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un largo y tenso silencio, pero Sasuke no se movió.

– ¿Se supone que ahora yo debo decirte que te atrevas a obligarme? –inquirió él finalmente, recostándose en el sillón y mirándola largamente, como para provocarla.

–Oh, por amor de Dios, déjate de juegos, Sasuke–le espetó ella, cansada ya–. Y deja de mirarme de ese modo; sé que no querrías nada conmigo aunque fuese la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

–Si fueras la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, los hombres se enfrentarían a un destino peor que la muerte.

Sakura emitió un gemido de irritación, y Sasuke esbozó una de esas sonrisas burlonas que tanto detestaba. Cuando sonreía de verdad tenía una sonrisa increíble, sensual, pero aquellas sonrisas despectivas la ponían enferma.

–Tienes que aprender a controlar ese mal genio, Sakura. Te centellean los ojos y se te han encendido las mejillas. Cualquiera diría que estás a punto de saltar sobre mí y... morderme.

El tono sugerente que había empleado la hizo sonrojarse aún más, pero esa vez no por enfado.

–Más quisieras –le espetó, molesta consigo misma por esa reacción.

Una nueva sonrisa de desprecio volvió a dibujarse en los labios de Sasuke.

–No sé qué es lo que ven los hombres en ti.

Él desde luego no veía nada de bueno en ella, pensó Sakura con amargura.

–No, ya lo sé que a ti el tipo de mujeres que te van son aquéllas a las que puedes dominar, aquéllas sobre las que puedes imponer tu voluntad.

La sonrisa burlona se desvaneció al instante del rostro de Sasuke.

–No te atrevas a mentar siquiera a Hinata–le dijo en un tono gélido.

–Vaya... ¿Por qué será que has pensado que estaba hablando de ella? –Le espetó Sakura con sarcasmo–. ¿Quizá porque al final tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a ti y hacer lo que quería?

–Cállate –le ordenó él entre dientes, en una clara advertencia de que no siguiera por ese camino.

Sakura, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

–No, no me refería a Hina; sino a las mujeres con las que has estado saliendo durante los últimos dos años. Muñecas, todas ellas; «Barbies» de cabeza hueca.

–Sakura, me decepcionas –murmuró él, burlón–. ¿Has estado siguiendo mi vida por las revistas del corazón? ¿No te parece algo un poco... patético? En todo caso esas revistas se equivocaban; no eran precisamente «muñecas». Tenían bastantes curvas y en la cama no eran tímidas, desde luego –añadió con una sonrisa fanfarrona que hizo a Sakura apretar los puños.

–No, tienes razón, ni siquiera eran muñecas; no eran más que maniquíes, idénticas las unas a las otras.

Todas rubias, y altas, y...

– ¿No será que estás celosa?

Algo explotó dentro de Sakura. Se inclinó hacia delante con un brazo levantado para darle una bofetada, pero la fría mirada de Sasuke la detuvo. Contrajo el rostro, bajó el brazo y se puso de pie.

Sasuke se levantó también.

– ¿Huyes, Sakura?

–Tengo que trabajar –murmuró ella sin mirarlo, tomando la taza y el plato con manos temblorosas.

Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, Sasuke le quitó ambas cosas de las manos y volvió a dejarlas sobre la mesa.

–Siéntate.

Intentando mostrarse serena, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y le contestó:

–Ya te he dicho que tengo que trabajar.

No era mentira; Chocolatique se había convertido poco a poco en un negocio con bastante éxito. No sólo acudían turistas a probar y comprar sus dulces artesanos, sino que también recibían encargos de restaurantes y particulares.

–Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, Sakura–le dijo Sasuke antes de volver a sentarse y cruzar una pierna sobre la otra. Levantó la manga de su chaqueta y miró impaciente el Rolex que lucía en la muñeca–. Ahora debería estar en Auckland, cerrando un negocio, en vez de perdiendo el tiempo aquí, pero la salud y la felicidad de mi madre son más importantes para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Te lo voy a pedir una vez más; reconsidera tu decisión. Te pagaré lo que haga falta.

A pesar de su obvia impaciencia, el tono que había empleado no era ya ofensivo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

–Dinero, dinero, dinero... Hace cuatro años también me ofreciste dinero para que me mantuviera alejada de Hina.

–Pero tú no podías dejarla tranquila, ¿no es así? –La cortó él, apretando los dientes–. No podías soportar que hubiese encontrado la felicidad; no con el hombre al que tú deseabas.

– ¡Basta! –Le suplicó ella, tapándose las orejas–. No pienso seguir escuchándote.

Sasuke se levantó y la agarró bruscamente de las muñecas para quitarle las manos de los oídos.

–Es la verdad, Sakura. Seis semanas; únicamente le concediste seis semanas. Luego la apartaste de mí. Estabas desesperada por...

– ¡No! –repitió ella, mirándolo furiosa–. No fue así.

Sasuke se inclinó más hacia ella. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella, que su nariz casi rozaba la de Sakura.

–Sólo Dios sabe cómo lograste convencer a Hinata para que se marchara contigo.

Quizá hubiera llegado el momento de que dejara de preocuparse por cuál sería su reacción, pensó ella, quizá hubiera llegado el momento de decirle la verdad en toda su crudeza, de abrirle los ojos.

–Vino conmigo porque quiso. Yo no la obligué. Le dije que mi...

– ¡Cállate! No quiero oír tus mentiras –masculló Sasuke. Su respiración se había tornado entrecortada y sus ojos se habían oscurecido de ira–. Si no fuera por ti, Hinata seguiría viva.

La soltó abruptamente y Sakura comprendió con espanto que, le dijera lo que le dijera, Sasuke no creería una sola palabra, así que cerró la boca y se frotó una muñeca, algo dolorida por la fuerza con que se la había apretado.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke se inclinó y le tomó la mano.

–Déjame ver –murmuró, masajeándole la muñeca con el pulgar–. Lo siento.

Sakura permaneció tensa y con la cabeza gacha.

–Está bien, no pasa nada.

–No, no está bien –masculló él, alzando la voz–. Te he hecho daño.

La joven levantó la cabeza y, al ver que tenía los labios apretados, rio con amargura para sus adentros. Le había hecho mucho más daño en el pasado, cuando había creído los rumores sobre ella sin concederle siquiera el beneficio de la duda.

Apartó su mano y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

–No me has hecho daño –reiteró.

Sasuke se irguió.

–Hazle a mi madre el favor que te pide, Sakura; dejemos atrás el pasado.

Sakura suspiró. De modo que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra. Quizá incluso pudiesen firmar una tregua. Aquello supondría que algún día pudiese hablarle de Naruto y que tal vez... tal vez Sasuke se diese cuenta de que estaba equivocado respecto a ella y descubriese lo que ella siempre había sabido, que estaban unidos por unos vínculos invisibles demasiado fuertes como para ser ignorados.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Sin embargo había algo que la preocupaba. Sasuke era un hombre rico y poderoso. ¿Y si descubría la verdad sobre Naruto? ¿Iba a arriesgar la estabilidad en la vida del pequeño por la fantasía de que Sasuke llegase a sentir por ella lo que ella sentía por él?

–De verdad que lo siento, Sasuke –respondió finalmente–, pero como te he dicho, ya no me dedico a eso, y no voy a hacerlo por mucho dinero que me ofrezcas.

–Pero mi madre...

–Tu madre sabe que no puedo hacerlo; se lo dije yo misma –lo cortó sin poder evitar un leve matiz de exasperación en su voz.

El día que había hablado por teléfono con Mikoto, dos semanas atrás, no le había parecido que estuviese enferma, y según le había dicho Sasuke hacía ya dos años que había sufrido aquel ataque al corazón. Sí, probablemente su estado de salud no fuese tan delicado como Sasuke quería hacerle creer; probablemente sólo estaba tratando de hacerla sentirse culpable para que accediera a organizar la boda de Itachi. En su visión de las cosas el fin siempre justificaba los medios.

–Si es necesario, la llamaré y le diré de nuevo que no puedo hacerme cargo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–No. No quiero que...

–No quieres que hable con tu madre, ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas –lo interrumpió Sakura, irritada.

¿Porque no quería que descubriera que estaba mintiéndole respecto a su estado de salud, o tal vez porque no quería que tuviese trato alguno con su adorada madre?

Sasuke abrió la boca, pero Sakura alzó una mano para interrumpirlo.

–Déjalo; es igual. Pero haz el favor de decirle que no vuelva a insistirme. Y eso va por ti también. No voy a cambiar de opinión –le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Las atractivas facciones de Sasuke se tensaron y sus ojos relampaguearon, amenazadores.

Ya iba siendo hora de que aceptase que no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas entre ellos, pensó Sakura, que nunca lograría variar un ápice la opinión que Sasuke tenía de ella.

–Y ahora, como tú has dicho antes, eres un hombre ocupado, y harías bien en volver a Auckland y dejar de perder tu tiempo aquí.

Sakura no esperó a que respondiera. Le lanzó una última mirada de reproche, y se alejó hacia el mostrador ignorando las miradas de la gente.

Horas después de su confrontación con Sakura, Sasuke salía del hotel en el que había reservado una habitación.

Si hubiera hecho caso aSakura, en ese momento estaría en Auckland, y habría cerrado ya un acuerdo con el presidente de la compañía Rangiwhau. En vez de eso se había pasado la tarde en la habitación del hotel, haciendo llamadas y trabajando en su portátil mientras intentaba pensar cómo haría para lograr que Sakura cambiase de opinión... y cómo sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que le había hecho daño.

Era virtualmente imposible; Sakura era una devora hombres, una mujer fría y calculadora.

Una imagen de Kakashi Haruno, su difunto marido, acudió a su mente. Kakashi había sido un buen hombre. Le había hecho un préstamo en un momento crítico tras la muerte de su padre, y gracias a él había podido salvar la empresa familiar, Sharigan International.

No, Kakashi Haruno no merecía haber muerto como había muerto, en la bancarrota. Había oído hablar de las extravagancias de Sakura, de las cantidades indecentes que le había hecho gastar en ropa de diseño, joyas, viajes...

Y luego estaba esa historia sobre un amante que había tenido, un drogadicto metido en problemas con distintos traficantes a los que debía dinero. Contaban que le había suplicado a Kakashi que lo ayudara, y que éste, harto ya, intentó plantarse, aunque finalmente accedió a pagar sus deudas a cambio de que no volviera a verlo.

No, no había sido demasiado duro con Sakura, se dijo. Se lo merecía por lo que le había hecho a Kakashi.

Al llegar al lugar donde había dejado aparcado su Mercedes abrió el maletero y metió en él su maleta y el maletín de su ordenador portátil.

Kakashi debería haber puesto freno antes a aquella situación, se dijo; antes de que su atractiva esposa lo condujese al deshonor y a la muerte.

Apenas había entrado en el vehículo y había introducido la llave en el contacto cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Te ha dicho que sí? ¿Se ocupará de los preparativos? –inquirió la voz de su hermano Itachi al otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke eludió responder y le preguntó a su vez:

– ¿Cómo está mamá?

–Ha vuelto a tener mareos. El médico está preocupado por ella; dice que debería tomarse las cosas con más calma.

– ¿O si no?

–O si no podría acabar teniendo otro ataque al corazón y esta vez...

Itachi no fue capaz de acabar la frase.

–Y esta vez podría ser fatal –terminó Sasuke por él, contrayendo el rostro.

– ¡No digas eso!

–Es la realidad, Itachi–le espetó Sasuke, imaginando a su supersticioso hermano persignándose.

Itachi suspiró.

– ¿Sabes, Sasuke?, a veces pienso que no debería haberle pedido a Ino que se casara conmigo. Esta maldita boda...

– ¿No eras tú el que iba predicando por ahí el amor verdadero? –lo picó Sasuke.

–No es eso. Ino es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. A lo que me refería es a que deberíamos habernos ido a vivir juntos y ya está.

–Pero nuestra familia no lo habría aprobado. La tía Tsunade habría puesto el grito en el cielo.

–Y habría sido injusto. Tú no llevas precisamente la vida de un monje y no te acusan de estar pecando por salir con las mujeres que se te antojan –se quejó Itachi.

–Es distinto; yo soy viudo. Además, las mujeres con las que salgo no quieren compromisos. Ino en cambio lleva escrita la palabra matrimonio en el rostro –le respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa.

–Ya. Pero podíamos habernos casado por lo civil, en un juzgado, y que a la ceremonia sólo hubieseis asistido mamá, tú, y los padres de Ino, pero no, hay que montar la boda del siglo.

–Itachi, yo te entiendo, pero ya sabes que esto es muy importante para mamá. ¿Vas a privarla de esa felicidad?

Su madre siempre les había dado muchísimo, y a cambió les había pedido muy poco. Tras la muerte de su padre, en vez de dejarse llevar por el dolor de su pérdida, había luchado a su lado para que no perdieran Sharigan International, y siempre los había apoyado a su hermano y a él. Sí, se merecía ser feliz.

Él había cometido el estúpido error de creer que su matrimonio con Hinata la haría feliz, que tendrían hijos y que...

–Mamá dice que lo que más le gustaría sería tener al menos un nieto antes de morir –murmuró Itachi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Su madre vivía por y para la familia. «La familia es el pilar que sostiene a una persona», solía decir. Una ola de ira invadió a Sasuke. Lo único que su madre quería era ver a Itachi casado, y Sakura podía organizar la clase de boda que quería, pero era una egoísta, una mujer sin sentimientos y se había negado una y otra vez.

Sin embargo las cosas no se iban a quedar así. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le diese un no por respuesta, y esa vez no iba a ser una excepción. Sakura ayudaría a su madre a organizar aquella boda; se aseguraría de que así fuera.

–Todavía no me has dicho cuál ha sido la respuesta de Sakura–apuntó Itachi.

–Aún no he podido hablar con ella –mintió Sasuke.

Su hermano se quedó callado un momento.

–Imagino que no debe ser fácil para ti tener que pedirle ayuda con lo que la detestas –murmuró–. No es que te culpe, ni nada de eso... –se apresuró a aclarar–, pero hay algo que creo que debo decirte. Después de que te casaras nos vimos unas cuantas veces y no me pareció... en fin, no me dio en absoluto la impresión de que fuese una mujer ambiciosa y retorcida, como dice la gente, ni...

–Espera un momento; ¿estás diciéndome que estuviste _saliendo_ con Sakura mientras yo estaba en mi viaje de luna de miel? –lo interrumpió Sasuke, sintiendo que la ira se apoderaba de él.

¿Acaso no le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado de ella?

–Bueno, es que es... es una mujer muy hermosa –balbució Itachi.

– ¿Hermosa? –Repitió Sasuke con desdén–. Sí, bueno, si te gustan las víboras... Por amor de Dios, Itachi, esa mujer es peligrosa.

–Pero, Sasuke, te juro que a mí no me lo pareció. Fue amable conmigo; no sé, lo pasamos bien.

¿«Lo pasamos bien»? A Sasuke no le gustaba nada cómo sonaba aquello.

–Maldita sea, Itachi; por supuesto que no te lo pareció. Ése es su juego. Teje su tela, igual que una araña venenosa y atrae a sus víctimas hacia ella para que queden presas.

Itachi se quedó callado de nuevo.

–De todos modos eso ya pertenece al pasado –dijo con un suspiro–. Después de lo que te hizo no volví a contactar con ella.

A pesar del enfado, Sasuke sentía un alivio tremendo de que su hermano no hubiese vuelto a verla y de que Sakura pareciese haberlo dejado escapar de sus redes.

–Sé lo difícil que debe de ser esto para ti –dijo Itachi–, y si no quieres hablar con ella, lo entenderé, Sasuke, yo...

–La convenceré cueste lo que cueste –lo cortó él–; lo haré por mamá.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sakura apagó el motor de su pequeño utilitario y se giró en el asiento. Naruto, que iba en su sillita en la parte de atrás, se había quedado dormido.

Sakura sonrió con ternura. Naruto lo era todo para ella. Había cumplido lo que se había propuesto, y había salido antes de trabajar para poder pasar la tarde con el pequeño.

Se bajó del vehículo, lo rodeó para ir a por Naruto, y tras cerrar el coche subió por la suave pendiente hasta la casa con el niño dormido en sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Sasuke levantarse del columpio que había en uno de los extremos del porche, semioculto por las flores de la buganvilla que cubría la pérgola.

Al ver a Naruto se detuvo y ella se quedó paralizada.

– ¡Tienes un niño! –exclamó Sasuke en un tono casi acusador, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

–Sí, así es.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y bajó de nuevo la vista al pequeño. Sakura se puso aún más tensa. ¿Podía ser que sospechase algo y por eso hubiese ido allí?

No, era imposible.

–No lo sabía.

– ¿Y por qué deberías saberlo? No estás precisamente entre mis amistades más íntimas –le espetó ella.

Sakura observó con satisfacción cómo centellearon sus ojos al darle la misma contestación que él le había dado esa mañana. Que supiese lo que se sentía al ser rechazado.

Miró calle arriba y calle abajo, preguntándose cómo podía ser que no hubiese visto su Mercedes aparcado en ningún sitio.

–No veo tu coche.

–He aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había pensado que huiría de haber visto su coche? ¿Sabía ya lo de Naruto? ¿Le había tendido una trampa? No, tenía que estar imaginándose cosas. ¿Por qué se habría fingido sorprendido al ver a Naruto si hubiera sabido de su existencia?

–Mi hijo lleva unos días que no está bien y necesita descansar, así que si me disculpas... –murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –inquirió Sasuke, observándola mientras sacaba las llaves del bolso.

–No es asunto tuyo.

Entró en la casa, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo Sasuke entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta.

–No te he invitado a pasar.

–Necesito hablar contigo –replicó él.

–Pues tendrás que esperar; tengo que acostar a Naruto

Para su exasperación Sasuke la siguió al piso de arriba e incluso entró en el cuarto del pequeño.

La habitación pareció encoger con él allí, y Sakura sintió como si le faltase el aire. ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado abajo? ¿Y por qué la turbaba de aquel modo su simple presencia?

–Mira, Sasuke, mi hijo necesita descansar, y lo último que quiero es que se despierte y se encuentre con un extraño en su dormitorio.

Sasuke la miró y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿No está acostumbrado a despertarse y encontrar en la casa a hombres a los que no conoce? Eso me resulta difícil de creer, Sakura.

¿Cómo se atrevía...?

–Escúchame bien –le espetó irritada entre dientes–. Me importa una mier... un comino lo que pienses de mí, pero en mi casa y delante de mi hijo me tratarás con respeto.

La tensión que había estado esforzándose por controlar la sobrepasó en ese momento y tuvo que girarse y parpadear varias veces para contener las lágrimas. –Lo siento.

Al escuchar aquella disculpa inesperada se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva, se volvió y le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

–Sasuke, por favor, quiero que te...

– ¿Que me marche? –terminó él con una media sonrisa. Se acercó a la cama de Naruto y apartó la colcha y la sábana para que pudiera acostarlo–. No es la primera vez que me lo dices hoy.

–Vaya, pues perdóname por aburrirte –masculló ella antes de acercarse a la cama, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

– ¿Por aburrirme? –Repitió él, riéndose con incredulidad–. ¿Por _aburrirme_? Si hay algo de lo que jamás podría acusarte es de aburrirme. Anda, trae; deja que acueste yo al chico.

Sakura se apartó en cuanto los dedos de Sasuke le rozaron el brazo, y él dejó caer las manos antes de levantarlas en un gesto defensivo.

–Está bien, está bien, capto el mensaje; te esperaré abajo –murmuró–. Ésa es tu política, ¿eh?: jamás cedas un ápice ni te muestres vulnerable.

Temblando todavía por dentro Sakura apretó a Naruto contra su pecho y esperó a que hubiera salido para depositarlo con cuidado en su camita. Contuvo el aliento al verlo moverse, pero para su alivio el chiquillo no se despertó.

Naruto era lo más importante en esos momentos, se dijo Sakura, observando su rostro angelical; no el trabajo, ni aquella atracción irracional que sentía hacia Sasuke y que una vez casi la había consumido. Tenía que pensar en Naruto; sólo en Naruto.

Cuando Sakura bajó y entró en el salón, Sasuke, que se había sentado en el sofá, alzó el rostro al oírla llegar.

– ¿Está dormido?

–Sí –asintió ella, quedándose de pie junto a las escaleras.

–Siento que no se encuentre bien –le dijo Sasuke–. ¿Es algo serio?

–Sólo una infección de oídos; el médico me ha dicho que debería remitir con el antibiótico.

Sasuke asintió.

–Bueno, ¿y dónde está el padre del crío?

Sakura se puso tensa.

–Ya no forma parte de mi vida –contestó con intencionada vaguedad, rehuyendo su mirada.

El silencio que siguió a su respuesta se hizo tan prolongado, que a Sakura empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Habría querido lanzarle una mirada furtiva a Sasuke para ver la expresión de su rostro, pero resistió el impulso y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

– ¿Sabes siquiera quién es el padre?

Sakura alzó la vista indignada y lo miró, demasiado furiosa como para preocuparse ya por que pudiera delatarse sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! –le espetó. «Contente, Sakura », se reprendió, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse–. Por si lo has olvidado, estás en mi casa; te agradecería que te guardaras esas observaciones para ti. Y ahora dime qué es lo que quieres.

–Sólo que te encargues de los preparativos de la boda de Itachi–contestó él en el mismo tono tirante aunque educado.

–Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

El rostro de Sasuke se oscureció y su pretendida cortesía se desvaneció al instante.

–Sakura–masculló–, el dinero no es un problema...

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿No te parece que ya está demasiado visto eso de que intentes comprarme? No estaría de más que también dejarás de insultarme.

Los ojos de Sasuke relampaguearon, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

–Está bien, pon tú las condiciones; lo que sea con tal de que te hagas cargo de la organización de esta maldita boda y que mi madre se quede tranquila.

Sakura parpadeó, perpleja por aquella repentina capitulación. Sasuke no negociaba; lo que hacía siempre era dar un ultimátum... y dar por hecho que se acataría.

–Puedes emplear el dinero en tu negocio; o en el chico y en vuestra casa –dijo, levantándose y señalando en torno a sí con un ademán.

A Sakura no le hacía falta mirar en derredor para saber a qué se refería. Era evidente que a las paredes no les iría mal una mano de pintura, que la moqueta estaba desgastada...

¡No! Le había dicho que no iba a hacerlo y no iba a cambiar de opinión por mucho dinero que le ofreciera. Claro que aquello podría suponer una diferencia enorme en su vida y la de Naruto, apuntó una vocecilla en su mente. No vivían mal, pero tenía que dedicarle mucho tiempo a su pequeño negocio y los ingresos que obtenía de él eran bastante irregulares.

Además, aunque tenía un depósito en el banco de cuyos fondos podría disponer Naruto cuando cumpliera los veinticinco años, lo que Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo podría hacer que no tuviera que preocuparse durante un tiempo de cosas como la factura de la luz o del gas.

¡No!, volvió a reprenderse, no podía aceptar su dinero.

–Mi sitio está aquí –dijo con firmeza–. Tengo que pensar en Naruto

–Eso no es problema; podrías llevarte al chico contigo; os alojaríais en nuestra casa.

Sakura se rio con incredulidad. ¿Alojarse en su casa y llevar a Naruto.? Eso era lo último que quería hacer.

–Oh, vamos, Sasuke. La mansión de tu familia no es lugar para un niño. Podría romper las antigüedades, o...

–A Ino le gustan los niños –la interrumpió él–; estoy seguro de que si se lo pido, se encargará de cuidar de tu hijo cuando estés ocupada con los preparativos.

¿Ino? ¿Sería ése el nombre de la nueva «Barbie» de turno?, se preguntó Sakura a sin poder evitar una punzada de celos.

– ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa tal Ino?

–Ya te lo he dicho, es la prometida de Itachi–contestó él con impaciencia.

Sakura enrojeció ligeramente, azorada por su reacción. ¿Acaso le importaba quién fuese la última conquista de Sasuke?

–Había olvidado su nombre.

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró largamente.

–Ino es perfecta para Itachi. Es respetable, discreta, pertenece a una buena familia...

Todo lo que ella, a su juicio, no era, pensó Sakura, dolida.

–Cuando menos ha sido lo bastante lista como para elegir al hermano tolerante en vez de al prejuicioso.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

–Itachi me ha contado que os visteis unas cuantas veces después de que Hinata y yo nos casáramos –murmuró–. Me dijo que fuiste muy... agradable con él. ¿Cómo de agradable, dime?

Sakura forzó una sonrisa para encubrir las emociones que se revolvían en su interior: rabia, dolor, indignación...

–Me advertiste que me mantuviera alejada de él, pero fue Itachi quien me llamó, quien dijo que quería verme –apuntó en un tono provocador.

Los ojos de Sasuke relampaguearon.

–Pequeña zorra... –masculló, acercándose a ella–. Te acostaste con mi hermano para vengarte de mí... ¡sólo porque me casé con tu mejor amiga!

Sakura no se dejó amilanar.

– ¿Sabes, Sasuke?, crees que todo gira en torno a ti, pero no es así. Ése es otro de los motivos por los que Itachi vale mil veces más que tú; porque no es un déspota arrogante como tú.

–Cada vez que abres la boca es para escupir veneno –la acusó Sasuke, deteniéndose frente a ella.

–Al menos yo no tengo un doble rasero –le espetó Sakura–. ¿Tú puedes insultarme a mí pero yo no tengo derecho a defenderme?

Sasuke la miró furibundo, resoplando, como si estuviera conteniendo a duras penas su irritación. Se giró sobre los talones, cruzó el pequeño salón en dos zancadas y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Durante un buen rato permanecieron en silencio, los ojos de él fijos en el suelo; los de ella en las manos de él, apretadas sobre sus muslos.

Esas manos podían ser crueles pero también tiernas, hacerla estremecer... y a la vez arder de deseo.

–No insistas más, Sasuke; no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión –le dijo con firmeza.

Luego se dio la vuelta. No quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se diese cuenta de que le había fallado a su madre ni sentirse culpable.

–Sakura, yo... lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven dio un respingo al oír su voz justo detrás de ella. No lo había oído levantarse ni cruzar la habitación. Se volvió vacilante hacia él, y Sasuke suspiró antes de apartarse un mechón oscuro que le había caído sobre la frente. Sakura se sintió mal al ver el cansancio en su mirada.

–No sé por qué te he atacado así. Me había jurado que no dejaría que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros se interpusiera. No era mi intención en absoluto ser grosero –le dijo con una sonrisa.

En otras circunstancias a Sakura aquella sonrisa le habría parecido irresistible, pero ese repentino cambio en su actitud hizo que desconfiara, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que Sasuke estaba tratando de hacer.

–Pretendías ser amable conmigo para que accediera a organizar esa boda –murmuró.

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Sasuke y Sakura sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

– ¿Hasta dónde estabas dispuesto a llegar?

–Compréndelo, Sakura; estoy preocupado por mi madre –le dijo Sasuke, levantando las manos.

–Así que habrías hecho cualquier cosa para convencerme –musitó ella con amargura–; habrías empleado tu encanto para seducir a la tonta de Sakura y...

–No –la cortó él con aspereza–; no habría llegado tan lejos.

No, por supuesto que no; acostarse con ella para conseguir sus propósitos sería demasiado degradante para él.

–Ya; pues por suerte para ti tampoco te hará falta rebajarte hasta esos extremos. Te daré el nombre de alguien que puede organizar la boda: las hermanas a las que les traspase Dream Occasions.

– ¡No! –Casi le gritó él, lleno de frustración–. Eso ya lo he intentado, pero mi madre insiste en que tienes que ser tú. Confía en ti y está demasiado delicada como para discutir con ella –masculló, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

De modo que había intentado convencer a su madre para que buscasen a otra persona. Parecía que no había exagerado en lo que le había dicho sobre su estado de salud. Sakura sintió que estaba a empezando a ablandarse.

–Te lo ruego, Sakura, ayuda a mi madre con esto; el chico no será problema –le insistió Sasuke–. Ya pensaremos en algo.

Verdaderamente estaba desesperado. Mikoto debía de estar muy mal para que se hubiese rebajado incluso a suplicarle. Lo sentía de verdad por su familia y por él, pero tenía que pensar en Naruto.

«Pero él ya ha visto a Naruto», pensó. «Lo ha visto y no se ha dado cuenta». ¿Podría arriesgarse? Sakura se mordió el labio, intentando hallar la manera de ayudar a Mikoto y no desvelar el secreto que le había ocultado a Sasuke durante esos cuatro años.

–No se trata sólo de Naruto –dijo–. ¿Qué pasaría con mi negocio?

Sasuke, al percatarse de que había logrado abrir una brecha en sus defensas, dio un paso adelante y la miró a los ojos.

–Sólo serían un par de semanas.

–Yo... no sé, Sasuke.

–Escucha, doblaré la cantidad del cheque que te ofrecí esta maña...

Justo en ese momento lo interrumpió su teléfono móvil, y Sakura casi suspiro de alivio. Dios, debía de estar loca. ¿Y si se descubriera la verdad? No, no podía hacer aquello, por mucho dinero que le ofreciese.

Casi. ¡Casi había logrado convencerla!

Sasuke soltó entre dientes una retahíla de improperios en griego mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo. Al ver el número, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Sakura al tiempo que contestaba.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?

–Sasuke, tengo un dolor metido en el pecho que no se me quita. Itachi y Ino van a llevarme al hospital.

– ¿Ha llamado Itachi a tu médico?

–Sí; se reunirá con nosotros en el hospital. Dice que probablemente tenga que permanecer ingresada en observación un par de días. Oh, Sasuke, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Sasuke se mordió el labio y fijó la vista en la ventana, a través de la cual sólo se veía la oscuridad de la noche.

–Descansar –le contestó en un tono suave pero firme.

–Pero... ¿y la boda? ¿Cómo vamos a...?

–No te preocupes más por eso; lo tengo todo bajo control –mintió Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Sakura por encima del hombro.

– ¿Sakura te ha dicho que lo hará? ¡Oh, Sasuke, eso es maravilloso! No te imaginas la tranquilidad que me da saber eso. Tráela al hospital en cuanto lleguéis. Tengo que hablar con ella para decirle todas las cosas que hay que hacer, los sitios donde he pensado que podríamos celebrar el banquete...

Sasuke no dijo nada. No podía decirle a su madre que le había fallado. Cuando llegase a Auckland pensaría en el modo más suave de decirle la verdad, de admitir que no había conseguido convencer a Sakura.

Por más que lo intentaba no alcanzaba a imaginar por qué tenía su madre esa fijación con ella, por qué de todas las mujeres que había en el mundo había tenido que escoger a la que había destruido su matrimonio para organizar la boda de Itachi.

Claro que su madre jamás reconocería la culpa de Sakura en lo que había ocurrido; siempre había dicho que si Hinata se había marchado, tenía que haber sido por su propia voluntad. Sasuke estaba convencido de lo contrario, pero jamás le había contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido la noche antes de la boda.

–Podrás hablar con ella de todo lo que quieras, pero ahora no quiero que te preocupes más, ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo a su madre–. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Sakura se encontró conteniendo el aliento mientras escuchaba a Sasuke hablar por teléfono con su madre, el rostro pálido, las facciones tensas.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al verlo pasarse una mano por el cabello, angustiado, y cuando sus ojos se posaron desesperados en la oscuridad de la noche tuvo que contenerse para no correr a su lado, ponerle una mano en el hombro, darle palabras de aliento... cualquier cosa por disipar su aflicción.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? ¿Me oyes? –La llamó casi frenético, pasándose de nuevo la mano por el cabello–. No, no contestes. No hagas esfuerzos; estaré allí en enseguida.

Colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Sakura con expresión sombría.

–Tengo que volver a Auckland. Mi madre...

La voz se le quebró y no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Sakura se sentía fatal. Sasuke no había exagerado ni le había mentido, y todo ese tiempo que había desperdiciado allí intentando convencerla debería haberlo pasado en Auckland, cerca de su madre.

¿Y si Mikoto moría? ¿Y si Sasuke no llegaba a tiempo y no podía darle siquiera el último adiós?

Sakura sabía que no podría perdonarse jamás si aquello ocurriera.

Presa del remordimiento, fue junto a él y le tocó la manga.

–Iré contigo, Sasuke.

«Por favor, Dios mío, no dejes que Mikoto muera», rogó para sus adentros.

Después de que Sakura llamará a Tentenpara dejarla a cargo de Chocolatique hasta su regreso, y de hacer su maleta y la de Naruto, salieron en dirección a Auckland en el coche de Sasuke.

Durante el viaje Sasuke llamó a Itachi para saber cómo seguía su madre, y éste lo tranquilizó asegurándole que había sido sólo un amago de infarto.

Sakura comprendía muy bien el temor de Sasuke de perder a su madre porque ella también lo había experimentado, y conociéndolo imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser para él, que estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre todo bajo control, sobrellevar aquello.

Al llegar al caserón victoriano que era el hogar de los Uchiha's, Sakura se estremeció cuando se bajó del coche y alzó la vista hacia la fachada, que se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno.

Aquella casa albergaba recuerdos que le gustaría poder borrar de su mente, como el hecho de que durante un corto periodo de tiempo Hina había vivido en aquel lugar con Sasuke.

Incluso Jiraiya, el viejo mayordomo, seguía allí. Fue quien salió a recibirlos para sacar su equipaje del maletero y llevarlo a la casa.

–Vamos, Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

La voz de Sasuke la hizo volverse. Tenía en sus brazos a Naruto, que durante el trayecto se había quedado dormido.

–Trae; tú vete al hospital –le dijo, yendo junto a él y extendiendo los brazos.

–No te preocupes, «mamá osa», no voy a dejarlo caer –replicó él, lanzándole una breve mirada antes de echar a andar hacia la casa–. Vamos, te enseñaré vuestras habitaciones y luego iré al hospital. Cuando he llamado antes a Itachi me dijo que nuestra madre se había quedado dormida.

Entraron en la mansión, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que si bien fuera parecía que no hubiese pasado el tiempo, el interior había cambiado bastante.

–Hace tres años convertimos el ala que Itachi y yo compartíamos, aquí en la planta baja, por una serie de habitaciones para uso de nuestra madre. Después del ataque al corazón el médico le dijo que no le convenía hacer esfuerzos, y así no tiene que subir al piso de arriba –le explicó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras–.Ino ocupa una de esas habitaciones.

– ¿Y dónde vamos a dormir Naruto y yo? –le preguntó, siguiéndolo.

–Arriba, en el ala donde está la mía.

Sakura casi tropezó en el escalón que estaba subiendo.

– ¿Don... donde está la tuya? –balbució.

Sasuke se detuvo al llegar al rellano y se volvió hacia ella.

–Antes compartía esta ala con Itachi, pero cuando se comprometió con Ino compraron una casa cerca de aquí y ya está viviendo allí, así que ahora sólo la ocupo yo, y los dos cuartos de invitados están también en esta planta.

Sakura trató de no pensar en ello y lo siguió por el pasillo. A través de los ventanales vio el patio, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, y la piscina, en cuya superficie brillaba el reflejo de ésta.

–Cambiamos la piscina el año pasado –comentó Sasuke–; es más práctica que la que había cuando mi padre compró la casa.

Sakura asintió, recordando las estatuas y la cascada artificial que ya no estaban. El anterior dueño debía de haber tenido un gusto un tanto estrambótico.

-¿Está vallada? –le preguntó, recordando en ese momento la fascinación de Naruto por el agua.

–Sí, pero la verja siempre está cerrada. Aparte de por el jardín el único acceso es a través de la casa, por la terraza. Las puertas son correderas, pero tienen pestillo, así que si te quedas más tranquila, le diré a Jiraiya que se asegure de que el pestillo esté echado en todo momento durante el tiempo que paséis aquí.

–Gracias.

–Ésta será tu habitación –anunció Sasuke, deteniéndose y abriendo la puerta de un cuarto a su izquierda.

– ¿Y Naruto? ¿Dónde dormirá?

–Te lo mostraré –contestó él, entrando en el dormitorio.

Sakura lo siguió y llegaron a una habitación más pequeña anexa a la suya. Obviamente había sido pensada como vestidor, pero Sasuke había hecho que pusieran allí una camita, y en el suelo había varios juguetes que parecían recién comprados.

Se acercó a la cama para apartar la colcha y las sábanas, y Sasuke depositó a Naruto sobre el colchón con tal suavidad, que el chiquillo ni parpadeó.

Sakura no quería arriesgarse a despertarlo, así que decidió que por una vez podía dormir con la ropa y sólo le quitó las botitas antes de taparlo.

–Podría dormir en la otra habitación de invitados, pero pensé que querrías tener al chico cerca –le dijo Sasuke.

–Gracias –contestó ella, sorprendida por lo atento que estaba siendo–, aunque no tenías por qué haberte tomado tantas molestias –añadió, señalando los juguetes con un ademán.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–No sé si serán los más adecuados porque Jiraiya ha tenido poco más de una hora antes de que cerraran las tiendas, pero quería que tu hijo se sintiera cómodo aquí durante vuestra estancia, y pensé que tal vez unos pocos juguetes harían que le resultase más fácil adaptarse –le explicó–. En fin, tengo que ir al hospital; te dejaré para que puedas deshacer el equipaje.

–Gracias –murmuró ella una vez más.

Sin embargo, no oyó pisadas alejándose detrás de ella, ni la puerta cerrarse, y se giró movida por la curiosidad. Sasuke estaba observándola con una expresión impenetrable. Había una cierta vulnerabilidad en sus ojos negros por los difíciles momentos porque estaba pasando su familia, una vulnerabilidad que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en ellos, pero el magnetismo que parecían ejercer sobre ella no se había debilitado en absoluto.

Se volvió hacia la ventana, la espalda tensa como las cuerdas de un violín, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

–Ahora está muy oscuro, pero esta habitación tiene la mejor vista; desde aquí se ven los jardines y también la piscina –comentó Sasuke, su voz apenas un leve susurro–. De hecho, no es por presumir, pero el diseño de los jardines es mío en parte. Le di unas cuantas ideas al paisajista que contratamos cuando remodelamos la piscina.

Sakura quería que se marchara antes de que se pusiese en ridículo a sí misma.

–Siempre tuviste muy buen ojo para esa clase de cosas –admitió sin poder evitar que los recuerdos la asaltaran.

Fue él quien escogió el vestido que llevó Hina en la boda. Hina no había sido una belleza, pero aquel vestido había logrado realzar su atractivo natural haciéndola parecer casi hermosa.

–Vaya, me halaga ver que eres capaz de reconocer algo bueno en mí –masculló él con ironía.

Sakura no contestó, y al cabo lo oyó exhalar un pesado suspiro.

–Perdona de nuevo –murmuró Sasuke–; eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Has accedido a venir, a ayudar a mi madre con esta endemoniada boda que la tiene tan alterada y yo no hago más que atacarte.

–Es igual, Sasuke, no pasa nada –le dijo ella–. No espero nada de ti; siempre he tenido muy claro qué es lo que piensas de mí.

Sasuke se quedó callado, pero Sakura, que seguía de espaldas a él, no podía ver su rostro.

– ¿Tan poco diplomático he sido? –inquirió finalmente, en un tono casi juguetón.

Sakura inspiró, temblorosa. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sasuke se volviese amable con ella sólo porque no se sintiese a disgusto allí.

– ¿No dices nada, Sakura? –La pinchó él–; dar la callada por respuesta no es habitual en ti. Dime, ¿en qué piensas?

Aquello sí que era una novedad, pensó Sakura con ironía: Sasuke interesado por sus opiniones y sus puntos de vista. ¿Cuántas veces la había silenciado en el pasado con una mirada de reprobación, con una sonrisa desdeñosa?

– ¿Te has quedado sin palabras... o es que te has vuelto de pronto demasiado educada como para decirme que fui contigo mucho peor de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir? –le insistió él en el mismo tono.

Sakura encogió un hombro, negándose a entrar en su juego ni a dejarse engatusar.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, y Sakura se sintió aún más consciente de la presencia de Sasuke detrás de ella. Escuchó el roce de la tela de sus pantalones al cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra, el ritmo acompasado de su respiración... A cada segundo que pasaba la tensión iba aumentando, y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más se dio la vuelta.

Estaba mucho más cerca de ella de lo que había estado hacía unos momentos. Probablemente el ruido de la moqueta había amortiguado sus pasos. Y sus ojos... la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado por completo. ¿Podía ser... deseo?

El corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a latirle con fuerza; el aire se cargó de electricidad. Quería rodearle el cuello con los brazos, atraerlo hacia sí, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos... No, ¿acaso había perdido la cordura?, se reprendió. Enumeró mentalmente todos los motivos por los que no debía dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía hacia él: Sasuke la detestaba, había estado casado con su mejor amiga... además con él no habría jamás posibilidad de un final feliz; únicamente le rompería el corazón.

Y aun así, a pesar de todo, nada de aquello importaba. Quería que la besase, que la tocase, que la hiciese arder en las llamas del deseo...

Cuando Sasuke dio un paso adelante, ella dio otro también, acortando el escaso medio metro que los separaba. Susurró su nombre y lo miró a los ojos, pero justo cuando fue a poner las manos en los hombros de él, Sasuke se revolvió y se apartó de ella maldiciendo entre dientes, no sin que Sakura viera la confusión en su mirada, el tormento que lo agitaba por dentro.

La joven contuvo el aliento mientras Sasuke salía de la habitación, y no lo soltó hasta que hubo salido y cerrado tras de sí, dando un portazo.

¡MalditaSakura!

Sasuke se acercó al borde de la piscina. Era tarde, más de medianoche, pero estaba demasiado agitado como para conciliar el sueño. La suave brisa que corría le acarició el torso desnudo y las piernas, haciéndolo estremecer ligeramente, pero nada lograría aplacar las llamas que lo abrasaban por dentro.

Cuando Sakura había alzado el rostro y había susurrado su nombre, había estado a punto de besarla.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda al recordar cómo lo había envuelto su electrizante sensualidad. Bajó la vista al agua y se dijo que decididamente era una bruja; una bruja hermosa, endiabladamente seductora... y también avariciosa.

Le había repetido una y otra vez que ya no se dedicaba a organizar bodas y que no se movía por dinero, pero al final había dado su brazo a torcer cuando él le había ofrecido doblar la cantidad.

Si su madre se quedaba tranquila, daría el dinero por bien empleado, pero tener a Sakura allí no iba a darle a él un momento de paz.

Se zambulló de cabeza en un arco perfecto, y a los pocos segundos salió de nuevo a la superficie en el centro de la piscina.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Comenzó a dar brazadas, con la esperanza de que el ejercicio lo ayudaría a liberar la tensión, pero cuando llegó al otro extremo se sentía igual de acalorado.

¿Qué había reavivado aquella atracción que había creído enterrar años atrás? ¿Habría sido por el niño, el desconcierto de descubrir que tenía un hijo? La primera vez que la había visto con el crío en los brazos lo habían invadido los celos, y por absurdo que fuese hasta se había sentido traicionado.

No podía dejar que Sakura descubriese jamás que había logrado abrir una brecha en sus defensas. Aspiró una boqueada de aire y se sumergió de nuevo, tratando de apartarla de su mente.

Cuando Sakura bajó con Naruto al comedor la mañana siguiente, se encontró con Sasuke sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico con una taza de café y un plato de huevos revueltos con beicon delante.

– ¿Hemos bajado muy tarde? –le preguntó–. Ha debido de sonar el despertador, pero supongo que lo he apagado y me he vuelto a quedar dormida.

No pasa nada; le dije a Jiraiya que esperara para que no tuvierais que tomaros el desayuno frío –contestó Sasuke, alzando la vista sólo un momento–. ¿Qué quieres que os traigan?

Sakura trató de ignorar su actitud desdeñosa y puso un par de cojines sobre una de las sillas para luego aupar a Naruto y sentarse a su lado.

–No querríamos causar molestias; bastará con un poco de fruta y café para...

–El chico necesitará algo con más sustancia –la interrumpió Sasuke, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

Sakura lo miró, irritada.

–Por supuesto que no espero que tome sólo eso; me refería a mí –le contestó–, pero Naruto tampoco suele comer mucho en el desayuno. Con unas rodajas de fruta y un tazón de leche con cereales bastará.

– ¿Y huevos revueltos, mamá? ¿O tostadas? –inquirió el pequeño con expresión esperanzada.

Sasuke le lanzó a Sakura una mirada sarcástica, pero ella no le prestó atención y le dijo a Naruto:

–Sólo si te tomas antes la fruta.

El niño se apresuró a asentir y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, muy ufano de haberse salido con la suya.

Menudo pillo estaba hecho..., pensó Sakura con cariño, sonriéndole también y despeinándole el rizado cabello.

Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con Sasuke mirándola fijamente, de un modo extraño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se abrió la puerta del comedor y entró una joven rubia vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa estampada.

–Sakura, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, acercándose sonriente a la mesa y tendiéndole una mano.

Tenía bastante acento, y Sakura comprendió que debía de tratarse de Ino.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le estrechó la mano, sonriendo a su vez.

–Y tú tienes que ser Ino, la prometida de Itachi.

–La misma. ¿Y este hombrecito tan guapo, quién es?

–Mi hijo Naruto –contestó Sakura algo tensa, esperando que le hiciera la inevitable pregunta.

Sin embargo, Ino no inquirió acerca del padre del niño, sino que rodeó la mesa y se acuclilló junto a él.

– ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer, Naruto?

– ¡Me gusta jugar a los trenes! –exclamó el chiquillo antes de empezar a imitar el «chu-chu» de éstos.

Ino se echó a reír.

–Bueno, yo de trenes no entiendo mucho. A mí lo que más me gusta son las flores. Me encanta cavar en la tierra, cuidar de las plantas, regarlas...

–A mí me gusta jugar con la tierra, pero me gustan más los trenes –la interrumpió Naruto, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

–Bueno, pues tendrás que enseñarme a jugar a los trenes –le dijo antes de incorporarse–. Ahora voy a ir a hacerle una visita a Shizune.

– ¿Shizune? –repitió Sakura.

–La cocinera. Hace unos platos riquísimos –le explicó Ino–. Espera a probar sus...

– ¿Huevos revueltos? –la interrumpió Naruto de nuevo.

– ¿Tú quieres huevos revueltos? –le preguntó ella. Naruto asintió con vehemencia.

–Y tostadas.

– ¡Hecho! Pues se lo diré a Shizune para que te lo prepare. Yo tampoco he desayunado todavía, así que desayunaré con vosotros –le respondió.

–Por favor, pídele también que le ponga una manzana troceada y un tazón de leche con cereales –intervino Sakura.

–De acuerdo; ¿y tú qué quieres tomar?

–Un café y una pieza de fruta.

– ¿No quieres nada más? ¿No te apetece un cruasán con mermelada o un huevo pasado por agua?

–No, gracias, con el café y la fruta está bien.

Ino asintió y Sakura la siguió con la mirada mientras salía del comedor. No le extrañaba que aquella joven alegre, amable y diligente hubiese conquistado el corazón de itachi.

Ino regresó a los pocos minutos, cargada con una bandeja en la que llevaba todo lo que había preparado la cocinera para Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke por fin dejó el periódico y se puso a desayunar también, pero se comportó del modo más grosero posible, pues permaneció callado todo el tiempo, excepto cuando se dirigían expresamente a él. Tampoco era que le importase demasiado; Ino era un encanto.

No sólo se había ofrecido a cuidar de Naruto cuando fuese después al hospital con Sasuke para hablar con su madre, sino que además fue sincera con ella y le confesó que estaba algo nerviosa con respecto a la boda.

–A mí eso de cientos de invitados, un gran banquete y todo lo demás no me va, pero Itachi dice que es la clase de boda que su familia espera que hagamos, y sé que la mía también, así que confío en tu criterio y en tu experiencia, Sakura. Únicamente me gustaría poder tener la última palabra sobre el sitio donde se celebre el banquete y la tarta –le dijo tras apurar su café y limpiarse delicadamente con la servilleta–. Y me gustaría que me aconsejaras sobre el vestido.

–Por supuesto; y no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible para que no sólo vuestras familias disfruten ese día, sino también vosotros; al fin y al cabo sois los protagonistas.

–Gracias –le dijo Ino con una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie–. En fin, os dejo. Voy al gimnasio a sudar un poco. Luego nos vemos.

Cuando se hubo marchado, un tenso silencio cayó sobre el comedor, y Sasuke volvió a tomar el periódico.

Sakura comenzó a cortar en rodajas la naranja que había estado pelando. Se sentía demasiado llena para comérsela entera, así que puso dos rodajas en el plato de Naruto, que pinchó una con el tenedor y se la metió de golpe en la boca, haciendo que el zumo le chorreara por la barbilla.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora y murmuró:

–El chico puede levantarse ya de la mesa si quiere.

–Naruto –lo corrigió Sakura, irritada–; su nombre es Naruto

–Es un nombre ridículo, por amor de Dios.

–Es su nombre –replicó ella–, y se levantará de la mesa cuando haya terminado de comerse la naranja.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

– ¿Por qué te molesta cómo lo llame?

–Porque es una persona, con un nombre.

Naruto, ajeno por completo a la tensión entre ellos, dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, tomó la otra rodaja con la mano y, antes de que Sakura pudiera detenerlo, se bajó de la silla.

Para su espanto, el pequeño fue junto a Sasuke y le ofreció la goteante rodaja. Sakura, que se había quedado paralizada por un instante, se apresuró a levantarse. No quería ni pensar que Naruto pudiera manchar el caro traje de Sasuke. Éste no estaba acostumbrado a los niños de tres años, y sin duda explotaría y empezaría a gritarle.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Sasuke tomó la rodaja de naranja y se la metió en la boca. Cuando se la hubo tragado, sonrió al chiquillo y le dijo:

–Estaba riquísima; gracias, Naruto

El niño se rio, y para horror de Sakura se puso a dar palmadas en la pierna de Sasuke, pringándole el pantalón mientras repetía una y otra vez:

– ¡Riquísima, riquísima!

Sakura lo alzó en brazos antes de que pudiera estropearle más el traje.

–Lo... lo siento muchísimo –le dijo azorada a Sasuke.

Éste, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo a Naruto

–No pasa nada; lo mandaré a la tintorería –respondió.

Se quitó la servilleta del regazo, y después de humedecer un pico de ésta en su vaso de agua, se puso a frotar la mancha con ella.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo, anonadada, antes de recobrar la capacidad de reacción.

–Voy a... voy a llevar a Naruto arriba para lavarle las manos –balbució.

Sasuke asintió sin mirarla.

–Regresaré a las doce para llevarte al hospital para que puedas hablar con mi madre –le dijo.

–De acuerdo –murmuró Sakura.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con Naruto en brazos, que se despidió de Sasuke por encima de su hombro antes de susurrarle al oído:

–Me cae bien.

Cuando llegaron al hospital y entraron en silencio en la habitación de Mikoto, a Sakura se le encogió el corazón al verla postrada en cama, al verla tan frágil.

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke cerró detrás de ellos, el suave chasquido hizo que su madre abriera los ojos. En cuanto los vio se le iluminó el rostro.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¡Oh, y traes a Sakura! –exclamó, e intentó incorporarse, olvidándose de la vía de goteo que tenía en la mano y los cables que sobresalían por debajo de las sábanas.

–Mamá, no te levantes; quédate echada –la reprendió Sasuke, yendo a su lado en dos zancadas.

–No seas tonto, hijo; me encuentro bien –replicó ella–. Anda, levanta el cabecero de la cama.

Mientras Sasuke lo ajustaba, Sakura se acercó vacilante. El brillo indómito en los ojos de Mikoto era el único reflejo que parecía quedar de la mujer fuerte y orgullosa que recordaba.

–Debo de tener un aspecto horrible, ¿verdad?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

–Tonterías; la belleza nace de dentro; y tú eres una persona maravillosa, Mikoto.

La madre de Sasuke le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la estrechó contra sí.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

–Cuánto me alegra que estés aquí, Sakura querida. Estaba empezando a desesperar.

Aquel cálido abrazo y el tono afectuoso que había empleado hicieron que a Sakura se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

–Tengo que admitir que no me gusta verte enchufada a todos estos aparatos –murmuró–. ¿Cuándo te darán el alta?

– ¿El alta? –exclamó Sasuke, mirándola indignado–. Mi madre acaba de...

–Pronto, espero –lo interrumpió Mikoto–. No pienso quedarme en este lugar ni un minuto más de lo necesario. No me gustan los hospitales.

–A mí tampoco –murmuró Sakura, bajando la vista.

Cada vez que tenía que pisar un hospital la asaltaban los recuerdos de aquél en el que su hermano, Naruto, había estado ingresado varias veces antes de morir. Todas las personas a las que había querido le habían sido arrebatadas por la muerte: sus padres, su hermano, Kakashi, Hinata. Naruto era lo único que le quedaba.

–Sakura, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Mikoto la sacó del agujero oscuro y frío de sus más tristes recuerdos.

–Sí. Sí, estoy bien –se apresuró a contestar.

–Tenemos mucho de qué hablar –le dijo la mujer, apretándole suavemente la mano–. Sasuke, ¿por qué no vas a por un café para Sakura y otro para ti? –le pidió a su hijo.

Sasuke puso mala cara y farfulló algo entre dientes, pero finalmente salió de la habitación y las dejó a solas.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Sasuke regresó, su madre y Sakura estaban, según parecía, tan absortas en su conversación, que ninguna de las dos lo oyó entrar.

Sakura estaba pintándole las uñas a su madre, le había arreglado el cabello, aplicado un poco de colorete en las mejillas y le había pintado los labios.

En ese momento su madre se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa dispersó las negras nubes de desánimo que se habían cernido sobre él en las últimas horas. De pronto su madre parecía relajada y feliz, y él volvía a tener esperanza. Presentía que su madre se iba a reponer, que viviría aún muchos años. Y era a Sakura a quien le debía aquella transformación.

Como tenía las manos ocupadas empujó la puerta con el pie, y las dos giraron la cabeza al oírla cerrarse.

La expresión de Sakura se tornó tensa, pero su madre esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–Ah, ya está aquí Sasuke –dijo.

Sasuke se acercó, le dio a Sakura su café y dejó el suyo un momento sobre la mesilla para acercar una silla a la cama y sentarse.

–Pues sí, la verdad es que Ino me preocupa un poco –dijo su madre, volviendo el rostro hacia Sakura–. No sé si será capaz de sobrellevar la presión de casarse con un miembro del clan Uchiha. Es una chica tan...

– ¿Vivaz? –Sugirió Sakura con una sonrisa–. No creo que debas preocuparte, Mikoto; mientras Itachi y ella se quieran estoy segura de que lograrán superar cualquier problema.

–Eso espero –respondió su madre con un suspiro–. No sé, no se lo digas a ella, pero a veces pienso que no es muy femenina porque no parece nada ilusionada con la organización de la boda; cuando empecé a hablarle de todo lo que habría que hacer me dijo que las decisiones que yo tomase estarían bien.

–Bueno, a algunas mujeres no les va eso de hacer una boda por todo lo alto –contestó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros–, pero eso no significa nada.

–Tiene otras cualidades –intervino Sasuke–: es una persona muy paciente y comprensiva.

–Es verdad, sí que lo es; y además le gustan los niños –asintió su madre–. Estoy deseando que me dé un nieto. Esperaba que mi primer nieto fuera de Sasuke, pero... en fin, no pudo ser.

Sasuke no podía creerse que su madre hubiera sacado aquello a colación.

Sakura bajó la vista, tan incómoda como él, y se puso de pie.

–Hablando de niños, tengo que volver a la casa –murmuró–; Naruto estará preguntándose dónde estoy.

–Estoy deseando conocer a tu hijo, Sakura. ¿Se parece a ti?

–Hum... no. En realidad... –respondió Sakura, algo titubeante–. Bueno, sus ojos son exactos a los de... a los de...

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa ante una pregunta tan inocente. ¿La avergonzaba el hecho de ser madre soltera? ¿La incomodaba tener que hablar del padre del niño?

–Tienen sus mismas facciones –intervino, apiadándose de ella.

–Sí; sí, es verdad –se apresuró a asentir Sakura–. Bueno, debo irme; volveré a verte, Mikoto–le dijo a su madre, dirigiéndose de espaldas hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a ella hizo un gesto de despedida y salió.

Sasuke, que se había quedado allí plantado, perplejo con su reacción, se despidió de su madre con un beso y fue tras ella.

–Vamos, vamos –masculló Sakura, apretando impaciente una y otra vez el botón del ascensor.

Al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, acercándose a ella por el pasillo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la vista.

– ¿A qué tanta prisa? –inquirió Sasuke al llegar a su lado.

–Naruto no está acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo sin mí.

– ¿Y qué me dices de cuando estás en el trabajo?

–Eso es distinto. Cuando me voy a trabajar lo dejo con Chiyo, una mujer que lleva cuidando de él desde que era un bebé, mientras que a Ino no la conoce y está en una casa extraña.

Sin embargo, más que por Naruto, si quería irse, era porque necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse de Sasuke y de aquel hospital, de los terribles recuerdos que le evocaba.

– ¿Y te ibas a marchar sola?

–Pensé que querrías quedarte un poco más con tu madre, así que decidí que tomaría un taxi.

–Pues como ves no será necesario; de todos modos tengo que pasar por casa antes de volver a la oficina.

Cuando por fin llegó el ascensor, ya estaba ocupado por una enfermera y un joven al que llevaba en una camilla. Éste tendría poco más de veinte años, y además de un brazo escayolado tenía el rostro lleno de moratones y cortes y el pecho vendado. Parecía que había sufrido un accidente de coche.

Vacilante, Sakura entró en el ascensor, seguida de Sasuke. Bajó la vista, pero el joven gimió, dolorido, y giró la cabeza hacia ella, que, horrorizada, apartó el rostro.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, y la enfermera se bajó en esa planta con el joven herido. Sakura se sentía mareada y la angustia la atenazaba.

Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y continuaron bajando.

–Tengo que salir de aquí –musitó en un hilo de voz.

–Es este sitio, ¿no?

Sakura asintió.

–Odio los hospitales.

– ¿Tuviste un parto difícil con Naruto? –aventuró Sasuke.

Sakura tragó saliva. Difícilmente podía decirle la verdad.

–Todos los partos son difíciles, pero un hijo lo compensa todo –murmuró, rehuyendo su mirada–. Naruto es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

–Tiene mucho mérito que estés criándolo tú sola, y parece un chico estupendo. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma.

–Gracias –murmuró Sakura, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Habían llegado al aparcamiento. Sasuke salió del ascensor y Sakura lo siguió, cabizbaja. No podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, su hermano, en las veces que había ido a verlo al hospital, en el terrible final que había tenido. También acudió a su mente el recuerdo de la noche en que Hina murió, de cómo poco a poco se le había ido escapando la vida.

Ver a Mikoto enferma y envejecida también le había afectado, le había recordado su propia mortalidad. ¿Qué sería de Naruto si le ocurriese algo? De pronto sintió que estaba mareada, que le faltaba el aire y que la invadía una angustia tremenda. Se detuvo, apoyó la espalda en una columna y cerró los ojos con fuerza en un esfuerzo por evitar que la dominara el pánico.

–Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada al oír la voz de Sasuke y sentir sus manos sacudiéndola por los hombros. Si se hubiera dejado llevar por sus impulsos, habría apoyado la cabeza en su pecho y derramado las lágrimas que llevaba guardándose tanto tiempo, pero no quería mostrarse débil delante de él.

Alzó la cabeza y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

–Estoy bien; o al menos lo estaré cuando hayamos salido de aquí.

–Entonces vayámonos –murmuró él. Pero no se movió.

La expresión en el rostro de Sakura hizo que Sasuke sintiera deseos de abrazarla. Había una tristeza infinita en sus facciones, una vulnerabilidad que no había visto antes.

¿O sería tal vez que siempre se había negado a verla, que se había negado a admitir que no era la clase de mujer que creía que era?

Movido por una impulsividad repentina nada acostumbrada en él, inclinó la cabeza para besarla. No había pretendido que fuera otra cosa más que un beso breve y casto, un beso para reconfortarla, pero cuando sintió el aliento de Sakura sobre sus labios lo invadió una ola de deseo.

Quería empujarla contra la columna, sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, hacerla suya y no dejarla ir jamás. Únicamente la confusión en sus ojos logró detenerlo.

Se irguió y le puso una mano en la mejilla, posando durante un largo instante la mirada en sus labios entreabiertos, que no podían resultar más tentadores. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su capacidad de autocontrol para apartar los ojos de su boca. Finalmente depositó un leve beso en la punta de su nariz, y Sakura se rio suavemente.

–Eso hace cosquillas.

– ¿Ah, sí?

Sasuke se derritió por dentro. En ese día había descubierto a una Sakura tierna y compasiva que hasta entonces había desconocido; una Sakura muy distinta de la mujer egoísta por la que la había tenido hasta entonces. Se había mostrado tan paciente y cariñosa con su hijo, y tan dulce con su madre; animándola, apartando sus temores.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

–Sí –murmuró Sakura, bajando la vista, azorada.

Una nueva ola de deseo lo invadió, y otra vez tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar aquella ansia abrumadora de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, de poseer tanto a la sensual vampiresa y Sakura desconocida que lo tenía fascinado.

¿Sería esa ternura lo que había hecho que su hermano Itachi se sintiera atraído hacia ella? Era indudable que tampoco debía de haber sido inmune a sus encantos. Itachi...

Sasuke dejó caer la mano, sintiendo asco de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía desear de aquel modo a una mujer que se había entregado a tantos hombres? Su hermano, Kakashi y todos esos tipos que aseguraban haber compartido con ella una noche de pasión y decían que era increíble en la cama.

–Vámonos –dijo con aspereza–; Naruto estará ansioso por verte.

Sakura lo miró, confundida, pero lo siguió cuando echó a andar de nuevo.

Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos malhumorado. Era estúpido por su parte reaccionar así. Sakura era una mujer libre y estaban en el siglo veintiuno. Además, ¿qué le importaba a él que se hubiese acostado con media docena de hombres o una docena? No iba a casarse con ella.

Dios, pero iba a hacerla suya, antes o después, se prometió mientras se dirigían hacia el coche. Ya iba siendo hora de que afrontase la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Quizá cuando hubiese saciado su ansia de ella pudiese por fin sacársela de la cabeza y dejar atrás el pasado.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de frustración, sintiendo deseos de darse de cabezazos contra el volante cuando volvió a girar la llave en el contacto y el motor volvió a emitir el mismo sonido lastimero. Qué manera de empezar la mañana...

Durante los dos días previos había logrado evitar con éxito a Sasuke en todo momento, aunque en buena medida había estado tan ocupada con la organización de la boda, que apenas lo había visto. Había aceptado el amable ofrecimiento de Ino de ocuparse de Naruto, y había aprovechado para ir dejando resueltos el mayor número de detalles posibles.

Había vuelto al hospital para repasar con Mikoto la lista de invitados, y luego había hablado con Ino por si hubiese otros que quisiese añadir. Un buen número de ellos viajarían hasta allí desde Grecia, y ya había consultado las tarifas por noche de distintos hoteles. También había ido a distintas imprentas, donde había pedido modelos de diferentes tipos de tarjetas para las invitaciones, y ese día había quedado con los gerentes de distintos hoteles para ver los salones de bodas.

Sin embargo, el día anterior no había cerrado bien el maletero del coche que Sasuke había alquilado para ella, la luz de éste se había quedado encendida toda la noche, consumiendo la batería, y el vehículo no arrancaba.

Se bajó maldiciendo entre dientes su mala suerte, y estaba deseando pegarle un puntapié a la rueda, cuando una voz detrás de ella le preguntó:

– ¿Algún problema?

Sasuke... El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, pero se volvió e inspiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y vio que todavía podría llegar a tiempo al primer hotel que iba a visitar, así que decidió decirle lo que había ocurrido. Probablemente aprovecharía su descuido para criticarla, pero tal vez lograse convencerlo de que la dejase llevarse el coche de su madre.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Sasuke no hizo comentario alguno, sino que respondió con un abrupto:

–Yo te llevaré.

Se sacó del bolsillo un pequeño mando electrónico con el que apuntó hacia el garaje, y la puerta de éste comenzó a elevarse, dejando al descubierto su Mercedes plateado.

–Oh, no; no es necesario, de verdad, Sasuke–se apresuró a decir Sakura

–. Yo sólo quería que...

–No es momento de charlar; si no salimos ya, llegarás tarde –la cortó él.

Sakura iba a replicar, pero Sasuke ya había echado a andar hacia el garaje y estaba dando instrucciones por su teléfono móvil a su secretaria para que anulase las citas que tenía y se encargara de hacer que llevasen el coche alquilado a que le recargara la batería.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del vehículo, Sasuke le preguntó a qué hotel tenían que ir primero, y Sakura le contestó en un hilo de voz que al Hotel San Lorenzo.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada y se pusieron en camino.

Sakura había creído que la esperaría en el coche, pero se bajó y entró con ella. De todos los sitios de Auckland aquél era el que albergaba los recuerdos más dolorosos del tiempo que había estado viviendo allí, pero tenía unos salones impresionantes y no había podido excluirlo en la lista que había hecho.

Kiba, el gerente, un francés de mediana edad, salió de detrás del mostrador de recepción con una amplia sonrisa en cuanto la vio aparecer.

– ¿Has vuelto al negocio, Sakura?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada y le contestó que sólo estaba haciéndoles un favor a unos amigos.

Oyó a Sasuke mascullar entre dientes algo acerca de lo caro que podía salirle a uno un favor suyo, y al girar la cabeza y ver su expresión ceñuda y los labios apretados supo que iba a ponerle las cosas difíciles.

Kiba dio un ligero respingo al reconocer a su acompañante.

–Monsieur Uchiha, es un honor que nos visite –le dijo en un tono de lo más empalagoso.

Sakura contrajo el rostro. Siempre le había parecido absurdo que fuese donde fuese lo tratasen con tanta deferencia. Por favor, no era un dios, sino un hombre como cualquier otro... aunque endiabladamente atractivo y sexy, eso sí.

Además, aparte del servilismo de Kiba, el hecho de que la última vez que había estado en aquel hotel hubiera sido precisamente con motivo de la boda de Sasuke y Hina no hacía sino que la situación resultase aún más tensa.

– ¿No estarás considerando en serio este sitio, verdad? –le siseó Sasuke irritado cuando Kiba fue a por la carta de vinos.

Sus ojos negros se habían tornado rojos, como un cielo cubierto por nubes de tormenta, y Sakura supo en ese momento que él tampoco había olvidado lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Ella desde luego seguía recordando, como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, lo profundamente dolida que se había sentido.

Sin embargo, por nada del mundo permitiría que Sasuke se diera cuenta de hasta qué punto seguía afectándole aquello. Por eso, en un tono lo más calmado posible, le contestó:

–Es el hotel más importante de Auckland; en este salón pueden sentarse cómodamente mil invitados. No podía dejarlo fuera de la lista que he hecho.

–El banquete no se celebrará aquí.

A pesar de que sabía muy bien por qué no quería que se celebrase allí, Sakura no pudo resistir un impulso cruel de preguntarle por qué.

–Porque por cómodos que estuvieran los invitados, yo no lo estaría –le contestó Sasuke.

A Sakura le había parecido ver un destello de angustia en sus ojos. ¿Podría ser que hubiese estado equivocada todos esos años, que Sasuke hubiese amado de verdad a Hina?

Si hubiese sido así... Sasuke jamás creería que lo que había hecho la noche anterior al día de la boda lo había hecho convencida de que era lo correcto.

–Supongo que tienes razón –claudicó, sintiéndose mal por estar haciéndole sufrir–. Es tan grande, que quizá a Ino le parezca algo abrumador. Después de todo me dijo que no quería nada que fuera demasiado rimbombante.

–Entonces salgamos de aquí –masculló él.

El segundo lugar al que se dirigieron fue un club náutico en el puerto de Waitemata. Sus salones eran bastante más modestos que los del hotel San Lorenzo, pero la vista que podía contemplarse a través de los ventanales era preciosa.

Mientras el gerente del club les mostraba las instalaciones, Sasuke se fue relajando poco a poco. No había podido evitar que los dolorosos recuerdos de su boda y la muerte de Hinata acudieran en tropel a atormentarlo cuando entraron en el hotel.

Se preguntó por qué había insistido Sakura en desafiarlo en aquel entonces, diciéndole que no podía casarse con Hinata, flirteando con él para provocarlo, pidiéndole que la besara y que fuera incluso más allá. ¿Y por qué había respondido él a cada una de sus provocaciones? ¿Por qué no las había ignorado?

Y Hinata... ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a Hinata? Él le había fallado y ella lo había abandonado. ¿Habría sabido que la había traicionado la noche anterior al día de su boda, antes siquiera de que pronunciaran sus votos?

Había pensado que Sakura no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente respecto a celebrar el banquete en San Lorenzo, pero para su sorpresa había cedido. Lo cierto era que no podía sino sentirse agradecido.

Cuando se había ofrecido a llevarla se había dicho que lo hacía por su madre, pero sabía que no era la verdad. La había visto intentando sin éxito poner en marcha el coche, y había pensado que aquélla sería una buena oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad, para conocer un poco más de cerca a aquella Sakura que apenas estaba empezando a descubrir: Sakura la madre, Sakura la amiga que animaba a una mujer enferma y anciana...

Y esa mañana, mientras la acompañaba de un lugar a otro, tuvo que reconocer que Sakura estaba hecha para aquel trabajo. Tenía en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle, se desenvolvía con soltura en el trato con la gente y tenía dotes de negociadora.

Sakura estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando regresaron al coche tras salir del último restaurante que habían visitado. Estaba segura de que había algo que se había olvidado de preguntarle al gerente, pero no conseguía recordar qué era.

– ¿Te parece que paremos en algún sitio a almorzar? –le preguntó Sasuke.

–Oh, no querría quitarte más tiempo.

–De todos modos tengo que comer –apuntó él–. Además, hace ya dos días que vengo queriendo hablar contigo, pero no ha habido manera. Cualquiera diría que has estado evitándome.

– ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? –Inquirió ella, sin poder disimular una nota de nerviosismo en su voz–. De todos modos no creo que sea una buena idea, Sasuke, yo...

–Vamos, Sakura, no seas así; sólo vamos a almorzar y a charlar un rato. Estaba pensando en llevarte a uno de mis sitios favoritos. No está lejos de aquí, y estoy seguro de que la comida te encantará –le insistió él.

Acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa seductora, y Sakura, aunque sabía que no debería aceptar, no fue capaz de resistirse, y finalmente accedió.

No lejos de allí resultó ser un lugar llamado Lakeland Lodge, a casi media hora de distancia de la ciudad, al que se accedía por una carretera comarcal.

Cuando se bajaron del coche, Sakura se quedó prendada al instante del restaurante, construido al estilo rural de la zona, rodeado de jardines y a orillas de un lago.

–Oh, Sasuke, es precioso –murmuró.

–Ya sabía que te gustaría –respondió él con una sonrisa.

Cuando entraron, el maître saludó a Sasuke efusivamente, y los condujo a una mesa cerca del ventanal que se asomaba al lago.

– ¿Cómo descubriste este sitio? –le preguntó Sakura cuando un camarero les hubo tomado nota de lo que iban a tomar.

–Por un matrimonio que conozco. Celebraron aquí sus bodas de plata y me invitaron.

–Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

-¿En serio? Y yo que creía que no había un solo restaurante en Auckland que no conocieras –la picó él con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura iba a contestar, pero en ese momento llegaron los entrantes que habían pedido, y tenían un aspecto demasiado apetitoso como para enzarzarse en una discusión tonta, pero al cabo de un rato decidió que quizá ya fuera siendo hora de averiguar el motivo por el que Sasuke la había llevado allí.

–Aún no me has dicho qué es eso de lo que querías que habláramos.

Sasuke se puso serio y apretó los labios, haciendo que Sakura se temiese lo peor. ¿Acaso sospechaba...? No, era imposible que supiese nada. Sin embargo, al ver que los segundos pasaban y él no contestaba, el nerviosismo de Sakura iba en aumento. Y entonces, justo cuando creía que no podría soportar más la creciente tensión, Sasuke exhaló un suspiro y murmuró:

–Es algo que en realidad no quiero admitir, algo contra lo que estado luchando durante todo este tiempo.

–¿De qué se trata? –inquirió ella, conteniendo el aliento.

Sasuke volvió a quedarse callado, y Sakura forzó una sonrisa.

–Venga, suéltalo ya, Sasuke; no puede ser tan malo.

¿O quizá sí? ¿Le habrían dicho los médicos algo malo sobre el pronóstico de Mikoto? No, no podía ser eso; había hablado con ella esa mañana por teléfono y le había parecido que estaba muy animada.

Oh, Dios... ¿Podría ser que fuera algo relacionado con él? Una ola de temor la invadió al pensar en Naruto.

–¿Estás enfermo?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Cómo? No, no, no es nada de eso. Es sólo que... No sabes cómo te deseo, Sakura.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un intenso rubor, y le temblaron las rodillas al ver el fuego que ardía en sus ojos. Parpadeó, preguntándose si estaría teniendo alucinaciones.

–¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió en un murmullo.

–Quiero hacerte el amor.

Su voz no había dejado entrever emoción alguna, ni tampoco su rostro. Si no hubiese sido por el brillo en sus ojos, cualquier persona que los estuviese observando habría podido pensar que estaba hablando de algo totalmente mundano.

–Eso... eso es imposible –balbució ella con incredulidad.

–¿Por qué? Tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre –la picó él.

–Pero si ni siquiera te caigo bien.

–Bueno, sí, eso no lo puedo negar.

Sakura contrajo el rostro, dolida por esa sinceridad tan poco cortés.

–¿Y entonces cómo puedes estar planteándote siquiera la posibilidad de acostarte conmigo?

Ella, sin embargo, no estaba siendo mucho más coherente que él; se sentía confundida por lo que acababa de decirle, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse excitada ante la idea de que Sasuke la deseaba.

–Sin embargo, estoy empezando a aceptar que debe de haber... algo que me guste de ti para desearte como te deseo –añadió él con una sonrisa lobuna.

Sakura lo miró, indignada.

–Pues lo siento por ti, pero te quedarás con las ganas porque no pienso acostarme contigo.

¿Tan desesperada creía que estaba? Probablemente, se contestó, irritada consigo misma. Parecía que no tenía el más mínimo amor propio en lo que a Sasuke se refería; no tenía más que chasquear los dedos para lograr que hiciera lo que quisiera. ¿Acaso no era prueba de ello el que hubiese accedido a organizar la boda de su hermano, el que estuviese en ese momento en aquel restaurante con él? Se había dicho que no debería aceptar su invitación a almorzar, pero lo había hecho.

–No tiene sentido que te resistas, Sakura. Te deseo, y serás mía más tarde o más temprano, así que quizá sea mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea.

Dios, ¿se podía ser más arrogante?

–Ya he estado en el infierno por tu culpa, y no tengo la menor intención de volver allí –le espetó.

Sasuke resopló.

–Fuiste tú quien estuviste a punto de hacer que me condenara eternamente. Hiciste todo lo posible por destrozar mi vida. Sé que no sentías nada por mí, que no era más que otro trofeo que querías añadir a tu lista de conquistas.

¿Cómo podía estar tan equivocado? «Lo eras todo para mí; eras mi mundo entero, pero tú me despreciaste como si fuese escoria».

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se rió con amargura.

–No puedo creer que de verdad pienses lo que estás diciendo.

Sasuke extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa y cubrió la mano de la joven con la suya.

–¿Cambiaría algo si te dijera que durante los últimos días he descubierto cosas acerca de ti que han hecho que sienta verdadera admiración por ti...? –inquirió, mirándola muy serio–. ¿Que creo que eres valiente, tenaz y compasiva? ¿Que hay una parte de ti que jamás había sabido que existía? ¿Que estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que te juzgué con demasiada dureza y que lo siento?

El corazón de Sakura palpitó con fuerza. Parecía sincero. Oh, Dios, estaba volviendo a perder la batalla.

–¿Supondría alguna diferencia que te dijera que la verdad es que me gustas mucho y que me gustaría conocerte mejor; mucho mejor?

Sakura se derritió por dentro y, vacilante pero ilusionada, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

–Sí –murmuró–; supondría una gran diferencia.

Durante la comida estuvieron charlando, explorando los intereses que tenían en común, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer mención de la bomba que momentos antes Sasuke había dejado caer. Sin embargo, permaneció muy presente todo el tiempo, en cada mirada, en cada gesto.

Sasuke estaba haciendo a Sakura sentirse como una adolescente en su primera cita. Aquello era ridículo; tenía que controlarse; si Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo loca que estaba por él...

Paseó la mirada por el comedor en un intento por pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre sentado frente a ella, y de pronto se encontró estudiando la decoración y la disposición del amplio salón.

–Este sitio sería perfecto para celebrar el banquete –dijo, pensando en voz alta.

Sasuke miró en derredor, sin mucho interés, antes de volver a posar sus ojos de nuevo en ella.

–Sí, puede que sí.

–¿Puede? ¡Es el sitio perfecto! –exclamó Sakura, entusiasmada–. Habría que recortar un poco la lista de invitados, pero podría servir. Yo diría que en este salón cabrían al menos cuatrocientas personas, y en el patio cubierto otros doscientos por lo menos. Y a Ino, que le gustan tanto las flores, le encantarían los jardines.

Sasuke sonrió.

–De acuerdo, tienes razón; es el sitio perfecto –respondió–. Tengo curiosidad... tú que conoces todos los restaurantes y hoteles de Auckland, ¿dónde celebrarías el banquete de tu boda?

–Este restaurante no lo conocía –apuntó ella–. Te debo a ti el haberlo descubierto.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más amplia.

–En realidad he hecho trampas en eso. Sólo lleva abierto un par de años; antes era una finca de un particular, así que no podías conocerlo porque ya te habías marchado cuando lo inauguraron –le explicó–. Y ahora dime cómo sería la boda de tus sueños.

–¿La boda de mis sueños?

–Bueno, tu trabajo en Dream Occasions consistía en hacer realidad los sueños de los demás, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cuál es el tuyo.

Sakura se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Kakashi y yo nos casamos por lo civil, así que no fue algo muy especial.

Kakashi había querido que se casaran en el mismo instante en el que ella le había dicho que sí, así que no había habido tiempo para mandar invitaciones ni organizar nada.

–Ya, pero... ¿cómo te habría gustado que hubiese sido?

Sakura se quedó pensando un momento.

–La boda de mis sueños... Pues no necesitaría demasiado; querría algo sencillo; sólo una pequeña ceremonia y poder disfrutar de verdad de esos momentos con el hombre al que amase –respondió finalmente–.

Con frecuencia las bodas son celebraciones en las que la novia acaba estresadísima, y a mí me gustaría poder tener calma para ser consciente de la solemnidad y la importancia de los votos que se pronuncian.

Era evidente que sus palabras habían dejado a Sasuke contrariado; aquello no cuadraba con la imagen errónea que tenía de ella.

–Pero bueno, eso son sólo fantasías; no voy a volver a casarme –añadió, riéndose incómoda y encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Por qué no? –inquirió él con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Pues porque ya he estado casada.

–¿Y eso es motivo para no volver a casarse?

Sakura se encogió de hombros otra vez.

–¿Y qué razones hay para casarse? Los hijos, supongo; y yo ya tengo a Naruto.

–Los hijos no son el único motivo por el que se casa la gente. También está el tener a alguien a tu lado que te comprenda y que te quiera, y...

–Oh, vamos, Sasuke, ¿no irás a decirme que eres de los que creen en el «fueron felices y comieron perdices»? –lo interrumpió Sakura sin poder reprimir una sonrisa irónica.

–Bueno, Itachi y Ino se casan por amor –contestó él, removiendo su café con la cucharilla.

–Sí, pero ellos no son como nosotros; nosotros somos realistas y sabemos que en la vida las cosas no son tan bonitas como nos las pintan.

Se sentía cínica hablando en esos términos, pero sabía que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba Sasuke.

–Eres más fría y cerebral de lo que pensaba –murmuró él antes de tomar un sorbo de café–, pero aunque lo veas de ese modo, también está el sexo. Ésa es otra razón por la que la gente como tú y como yo se casa.

–¿Por el sexo?

Con sólo pronunciar la palabra Sakura sintió que se acaloraba y que el corazón empezaba a latirle más aprisa.

–Ya sabes, dos cuerpos sudorosos frotándose el uno contra el otro...

–Oh, te refieres a esa clase de sexo –lo interrumpió ella con un ademán desdeñoso.

Tenía que poner freno a aquello antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de cómo estaba excitándola.

–Bueno, para eso no me hace falta casarme; sólo tengo que buscarme un amante.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

–¿Y ha habido muchos amantes?

¿Muchos amantes? Si él supiera la verdad...

Sakura pestañeó con fingida coquetería.

–No sería una dama si fuese por ahí contando esa clase de cosas.

Y entonces, de pronto, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y tomó sus labios.

No fue un beso tierno. Fue un beso que la hizo estallar en llamas, un beso lleno de pasión, casi desesperado.

Cuando finalmente se apartó, jadeando ligeramente, la miró a los ojos y le dijo con voz ronca:

–Quizá necesites un amante nuevo.

–Tal vez –contestó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada–. Tendré que empezar a mirar por ahí, a ver qué encuentro.

Una sonrisa sensual acudió a los labios de Sasuke.

–Oh, no... –murmuró, negando con la cabeza–, no tendrás que perder tiempo buscando... porque yo seré tu amante.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

El fin de semana pasó en un vuelo. El sábado, cuando Sakura bajó al comedor con Naruto se encontró con que Sasuke no iba vestido de traje, con chaqueta y corbata, sino con unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta blanca.

Cuando alzó la vista al oírlos entrar y le dirigió una sonrisa, el corazón le palpitó con fuerza.

–El lunes me voy a Los Ángeles por negocios, así que he pensado que podríamos aprovechar hoy para ir de picnic –le dijo.

–Pero es que... quería pasar el día de hoy con Naruto –balbució ella–. Apenas he podido estar con él desde que llegamos.

–Naruto vendrá también –replicó Sasuke–. Además, Shizune nos ha preparado una cesta con cosas riquísimas –añadió, señalando una cesta de mimbre que había en el suelo.

–¡Picnic, picnic! –repitió Naruto entusiasmado, dando brincos.

–No lo malacostumbres –bromeó Sakura, preguntándose por qué estaría haciendo Sasuke aquello.

El lugar donde Sasuke los llevó de picnic fue Goat Island, una reserva marina a unas horas de la ciudad. Pasearon por la playa, disfrutando del sol y la brisa marina, a mediodía tomaron el delicioso almuerzo que Shizune les había preparado, y luego, mientras Naruto y Sasuke construían un castillo de arena, Sakura se tumbó a tomar el sol sobre una toalla, con la cabeza apoyada en su bolsa de tela. A Naruto se le veía feliz, y Sasuke... Dios, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Sasuke.

Por suerte tenía puestas las gafas de sol, y así al menos disimulaba un poco que estaba mirándolo descaradamente, o más bien admirando su ancho y musculoso tórax, su liso estómago y sus fuertes brazos y piernas.

Apartó la mirada y la posó en la orilla del mar, en las olas que bañaban la arena, y se recordó que no podía dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía por Sasuke. No quería acabar con el corazón roto otra vez.

Sin embargo, cuando se montaron de nuevo en el coche para regresar a la ciudad y Sasuke la invitó a cenar fuera, se encontró sonrojándose como una tonta y fue incapaz de decirle que no.

Y así, esa noche, después de que hubiera acostado a Naruto, y con la tranquilidad de saber que Itachi y Ino estarían pendientes de él, Sasuke y ella salieron.

La cena se le hizo demasiado corta a Sakura. Sasuke se mostró encantador en todo momento, mantuvieron una conversación distendida, y sus seductoras sonrisas hicieron en más de una ocasión que el corazón le palpitara con fuerza.

También en más de una ocasión se recordó que no tenía intención alguna de dejarse seducir por él, que no iba a convertirse en su amante, pero la verdad era que no quería que la velada terminase.

Había sospechado que Sasuke intentaría algo cuando regresasen a la casa, pero, para su desconcierto, cuando llegaron a su habitación únicamente le dio las buenas noches, sin siquiera besarla en la mejilla, y se alejó por el pasillo.

El sábado por la mañana volvió a sorprenderla.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar estaba esperándolos a Naruto y a ella para llevarlos al zoo. Allí Naruto lo pasó estupendamente, correteando de un lado a otro, y mirándolo todo boquiabierto, entusiasmado con los leones, los elefantes y los rinocerontes.

Ella, en cambio, se pasó el día entero tratando de disimular su atracción por Sasuke, mientras que éste, que parecía ajeno a su tensión, a cómo incluso el roce de su mano la hacía estremecer por dentro, estaba pendiente del chiquillo, bromeando y jugando con él.

Su actitud no podía resultar más frustrante, y por la noche, cuando Naruto cayó en su cama, rendido por las emociones del día, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad Sasuke le había dicho que la deseaba, o sólo lo había soñado.

El lunes por la noche, cuando Ino y ella regresaron a la casa después de haber visitado a media docena de diseñadores para decidir a cuál le encargarían el traje de novia, Sakura se sorprendió de encontrar a Sasuke esperándolas en el comedor con Itachi. Naruto ya estaba en la cama, plácidamente dormido.

Durante la cena, Ino le relató a los hermanos las peripecias del día, y Sakura no pudo sino echarse a reír, oyéndola hablar de cómo se había visto envuelta en metros y metros de tela blanca, como si fuera un merengue, con sastres clavándole alfileres por todas partes.

–Pero ha sido divertido, ¿no? –le dijo.

–La verdad es que sí –tuvo que admitir Ino–. Y no sabes cómo agradezco el haberte tenido a mi lado para ayudarme a decidir.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–Es mi trabajo –le contestó. Luego, volviéndose hacia Sasuke, le dijo con fingida indiferencia–: Creía que me habías dicho que hoy te ibas de viaje por un asunto de negocios.

–Lo ha pospuesto –explicó Itachi por él–, y la junta directiva está tirándose de los pelos porque se suponía que tenía que reunirse con uno de nuestros principales accionistas de Estados Unidos.

–Ya les he dicho que lo haré la semana que viene –intervino Sasuke, extrañamente calmado, pinchando un trozo de melón de su plato.

–Lo que no entiendo es qué puede ser tan importante como para que no puedas ir esta semana.

–Deja de preocuparte, Itachi; lo tengo todo bajo control –le insistió Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron en ese momento con los de él, y al ver el fuego en ellos supo de repente que ella era la razón por la que había pospuesto el viaje.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza. ¿Por qué entonces no había intentado nada con ella en los dos días anteriores? ¿A qué habían venido las salidas con Naruto y la invitación a cenar si lo único que quería era sexo?

De hecho, sus intenciones siguieron sin definirse en los días que siguieron. Cada tarde Sasuke llegaba a casa, jugaba con Naruto, charlaba con Itachi, con Ino y con ella, interesándose por los preparativos de la boda, y luego la invitaba a salir. En una ocasión fueron al cine, a ver una película que ella había mencionado que le gustaría ver, un par de veces la llevó a cenar fuera, y el jueves por la noche incluso la llevó a un concierto de jazz.

Durante esos días además se mostró atento con ella, divertido, encantador... nada que ver con el Sasuke crítico y hostil con quien tantas veces había chocado en el pasado.

Aquello era casi como un sueño, era lo que siempre había querido: poder pasar tiempo a solas con Sasuke, una oportunidad que pensaba disfrutar al máximo. Quizá incluso, si lograse reunir el valor suficiente, buscaría el mejor momento para decirle la verdad, y cruzaría los dedos con la esperanza de que creería que, lo que había hecho, lo había hecho con la mejor intención.

Cuando llegó el viernes por la noche Sakura estaba a punto de estallar. Había sido una semana ajetreada, pero no era por los preparativos de la boda por lo que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. La culpa la tenía Sasuke. A excepción de unos pocos momentos, en los que la había asido del codo o le había puesto la mano en la cintura para entrar al cine, o en que la había ayudado a quitarse el abrigo al entrar en la casa, no había intentado tocarla ni besarla siquiera una sola vez.

Aquello la estaba volviendo loca. Se sentía confundida, ansiosa, y tenía la sospecha de que Sasuke lo sabía y que debía de estar sin duda divirtiéndose mucho haciéndola desesperar así.

Habían quedado a las siete abajo, en la terraza que había frente a la piscina, para tomar una copa. Sakura había olvidado preguntarle si tenía algún plan para esa noche. No se había acordado de preguntarle a Itachi y Ino si podrían cuidar de Naruto en caso de que Sasuke pensase llevarla a algún sitio. En cualquier caso seguramente no sería necesario.

Lo más probable era que Sasuke lo tuviese todo bajo control. Nada escapaba a su control; ni siquiera ella. A la vista estaba.

Esperaba que no fuese a ser otra velada en compañía de Sasuke, el perfecto caballero. No era que no le gustase que fuese tan solícito y agradable con ella, pero no creía que pudiera soportar por mucho más tiempo aquella ansia de él que estaba consumiéndola.

A las siete en punto, cuando los rayos del atardecer teñían de oro la superficie de la piscina, Sasuke oyó abrirse las puertas correderas detrás de él. Se volvió, y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Sakura, que se detuvo un instante en el umbral antes de salir a la terraza.

Los pantalones negros de seda y las sandalias de tacón a juego le daban un aire sofisticado, elegante. La blusa, en cambio, que era de un azul intenso, no podía ser más sensual. Ligeramente entallada y sin mangas, bajo la fina tela se marcaban sus senos turgentes, y el cuello de pico dejaba al descubierto el valle entre ellos. Sobre la blanca y tersa piel reposaba un colgante, un ópalo azul engarzado en oro.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Parecía caro, pero pronto Sakura sería suya y no llevaría las joyas de antiguos amantes, sino las que él le comprase.

Reprimió aquel fiero arranque posesivo, y alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de ella.

–Una mujer puntual es como una perla de gran valor –murmuró.

La joven pareció algo aturdida por el inesperado cumplido, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo a Sasuke olvidarse del colgante y del hombre que suponía se lo había comprado.

–Cuesta deshacerse de las viejas costumbres –fue la respuesta de Sakura.

Se sentó en la silla que él le acercó, y tomó la copa de vino que le tendió con un gracias y otra sonrisa.

–Sí, eso es algo que recuerdo de ti. Siempre tuviste reputación de ser muy diligente y profesional en tu trabajo –le dijo Sasuke.

Su reputación privada en cambio había sido muy distinta, añadió para sus adentros.

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó él.

–En nada –contestó ella, bajando la vista y llevándose una mano al colgante.

–Cuéntamelo; te escucho.

Sakura inspiró.

–Fue Kakashi quien me inculcó la importancia de la puntualidad; lo que has dicho me ha hecho recordar lo mucho que me enseñó.

Sasuke comprendió que el colgante debía de haber sido un regalo de Kakashi, su difunto esposo, y deseó no haber hecho aquel comentario. No quería que el pasado ni el futuro interfiriesen. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de esa noche y de la fascinante mujer sentada junto a él, que sería suya a partir de ese día.

–¿Qué te parece el vino? –le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Sakura se llevó la copa a los labios.

–Mmm... Tiene cuerpo y aroma, como debe ser en un buen Chardonnay.

Luego alzó la copa para mirarla al trasluz, y el vino brilló como el oro ante sus ojos.

–Y también tiene buen color –añadió antes de tomar un sorbo–. El sabor es excelente, con un toque ligeramente dulce, como de...

–¿Melón? ¿Piña? –la picó él.

Sakura frunció los labios.

–Iba a decir miel.

–¿Miel? –repitió Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos.

«A miel me supieron tus labios el otro día cuando te besé durante el almuerzo», pensó. Aquel beso había sido demasiado corto, y sólo recordarlo lo excitó enormemente.

Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos, hasta que finalmente Sakura giró el rostro hacia la piscina, estremeciéndose ligeramente, y se frotó los brazos con las manos.


End file.
